Abuse
by Raephaim
Summary: Marceline and Bonnibel, Best friends forever. Will one be there for the other in desperate times?
1. In the beginning

"Marceline, The Vampire Queen." She said, floating above the pink girls head, strumming sweet low notes on her beloved axe bass.

"A queen huh? Well I'm a princess. Princess Bubblegum." The little pink girl said staring up at the vampire. "Maybe you could teach me to be a queen too."

"Sure thing. First off, you need a better name than bubblegum. What else you got?" Marceline said, stopping her strumming.

Bubblegum huffed, slightly offended. "Bonnibel." She said

"Lets go with Bonni. Yeah that's got a ring to it." The vampire said picking the strumming back up.

11 years later…

Marceline floated just above Bonnibel's bed, her hair pulled into a pony tail. Upside down her head rested on the bed while the rest of her floated upwards at an angle.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Bonnibel asked returning to her room from her science lab.

Marceline tilted her head down to see a clear view of her best friend. She smiled and said "Oh nothing. I've just had a good week."

Bonnibel heaved herself onto the bed, taking off the chemistry goggles on her head and setting them on her dresser. "Yeah I'm sorry I haven't seen you much. I've been so busy." Bonnibel sighed but with opposite enthusiasm of Marcelines.

"It's alright. I know you work hard." Marceline said turning over in mid air. She looked as if she was laying on her stomach with her head resting on arms folding out in front of her, legs kicked up behind her. "So, I met some one." She said with a blush.

Bonnibel faked intrigue, "Oh who is it?" Another one of her relationships that last a week, Bonnibel thought. Though her fake enthusiasm didn't seem to do the trick. Marceline's smile turned into a frown.

"What's with the sarcastic tone?" Marceline asked.

Bonnibel sighed again "Listen, Marc, I just hear you talk about meeting some one every other week. You get hurt every time you do. I just don't feel so excited about it any more. It'll happen every week and I don't want to see you hurt any more." She tried to put it as sensitive as her over used brain could let her.

Marceline's brow furrowed "What the hell Bonni? Am I a bother to you?"

Bubblegum sighed for a third time. "Can we talk about this another time. I'm tired."

Marceline floated to a standing position "Sure princess, though I can't say I'll be around much. This guy is really special. Not that you want to hear about it, Glob Bonnibel you make me sound like a whore."

Bonnibel was starting to lose her patience "I said nothing of the sort, you just have a lot of relationships and none of them ever last."

Marceline looked shocked, she floated over to Bubblegum's open balcony door "Atleast I have relationships. You just lost your last one. Goodnight Princess, hope your enjoy your lab time, I won't bother you with my life any more."

And with that she was gone, off into the dark night.

Bonnibel was asleep within seconds.


	2. Cold shoulder

Fionna sat in the dank cave she had taken shelter in when the storm hit. Her hair was dripping wet in front of her face. She shivered in the cold of the cave, a steady stream of snot running from her nose. Fionna already seemed to have some kind of sickness. She would've kept going through the storm but she was so tired and her body ached. She had scrapes on her hands and knees.

Suddenly Fionna heard a noise echoing in the cave. It was a female voice and she was yelling at something. Fionna jumped behind the rock she was sitting on and hid. The woman floated right past her. Fionna watched as she passed by and sniffled. Which was a mistake, the woman stopped in midair. Fionna silently berated herself for making the noise. She jumped from behind the rock and flew at the woman. Her fist landed solidly into the eye of Marceline. Marceline grabbed the girl and fell to the ground with her. They landed with Fionna on top of Marceline.

Marceline out of instinct grabbed the girl and rolled over, pinning the girl beneath her. Marceline got a good look at her then, she wore a white hat that had bunny ears coming off the top of it, it was stained dirty with a hint of red here and there. Her light blue shirt and dark blue skirt were torn, dirty and ragged. The girl had scrapes everywhere, most were scabbed others were still a bright fresh red. The girl beneath her looked at her terrified, her nose running. The girl had some serious bags beneath her eyes. She was pale and really didn't look too good.

Marceline loosened her grip and got of the smaller female. Fionna slowly got up, wobbling a bit, her head dizzy from her cold. She steadied herself against a nearby stalagmite.

"You don't look so hot." Marceline said tentatively taking a step towards the girl.

Fionna said nothing because at that moment her head swam and she blacked out.


	3. The second human

Marceline lunged forward, barely catching the girl as she fainted. The strange girls weight normally would have been nothing for the vampire but Marceline hadn't eaten in a while and it was nearing sunrise. Plus they were both sopping wet.

"Hey now, whats this, fainting on a person before you even know them." Marceline says shaking the girl. When she was offered no response Marceline heaved the girl into a bridal position. "I know who can fix you up." Marceline said floating off to the mouth of the cave.

Marceline didn't really want to go see Bonnibel, especially after the last few words that were spoken but this girl needed help and Marceline didn't really know what to do. As she floated she looked closer at the girl. Probably a mix of animal and human Marceline thought. She doesn't look like a candy person so that can't be it. She exited the mouth of the cave, the storm had stopped and the clouds were parting. Marceline felt her skin twinge and she knew she had to hury.

Later

A furious rasping on Bonnibel's window startled her awake. She jolted upright and looked towards the offending noise. It was coming from her balcony doors, though she couldn't see what was making the noise because her blinds were closed blocking all light from the room. Bonnibel groggily walked over and threw the curtains apart, squinting into the dawn. After her eyes adjusted she looked down. It took Bonnibel several seconds for the sight of a smoking Marceline kneeling at the doors to register. She quickly unhinged the lock and opened the doors. Marceline floated in but immediately fell on the floor. Bubblegum closed the doors and shut the curtains quickly surrounding the room in darkness.

Marceline coughed and sputtered, smoke and ash coming from her mouth. Bonnibel rushed over to her and stopped when she noticed a third female in the room. Laying in the floor in front of Marceline.

Marceline stood up and took a hair tie around her wrist putting her hair in a pony tail to keep it out of her wounds, which were slowly covering back up.

She looked at the confused Bonnibel and said "I found her in my cave. She's really sick and I don't know how to help her."

Bonnibel looked from Marceline to the girl laying in the floor and said "Lay her on the bed."

Marceline did as she was asked and brought the girl bridal style and laid her on the bed. Bonnibel walked over taking Marceline's place in front of the girl. She had grabbed her medical kit and set it on the bed as well.

Bonnibel looked the girl over, taking note all her physical symptoms. She grabbed the ends of the girls hat and pulled it off her head. When the object was removed both Marceline and Bonnibel gasped.

"A human!?" Bonnibel exasperated. She dropped the hat on the floor and put her hand on the girls fore head, feeling for temperature.

"Can you… Can you fix a human?" Marceline asked

"I don't know." Was Bonnibel's shaky reply.


	4. Free falling

Fionna slowly opened her eyes. She was warm, a feeling she was not often accustomed to. She groggily opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry for a second before she could properly see. The first thing she noticed was pink. Pink everywhere.

"You don't even know him!" She heard a voice yell.

"Neither do you!" A softer yet equally loud voice yelled back.

Fionna sat up, her adrenaline suddenly rushing. She darted her eyes around.

Marceline saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to face Fionna. Bonnibel face her as well. Fionna was sitting up and her eyes were frozen on the two girls. Fionna's heart was racing. She was in an unknown place with people she didn't know. She glanced around the room. Noticing glass doors she threw off the blankets wrapped around her at the two girls. Bubblegum was standing behind Marceline so the blankets hit her and she fell to the ground.

Shocked Bonnibel looked from Marceline's figure to Fionna. Fionna took the opportunity to jump off the bed and sprint towards the doors. Bonnibel hopped over Marceline and ran after her.

"Wait!" Yelled Bonnibel outstretching her arm.

Fionna turned, grabbed Bonnibel's arm and launched her into the glass doors. Bonnibel hit them with her shoulder first and smashed through the glass falling on the other side.

"Geez Bonnibel what are these blankets made of." Marceline said finally lifting what felt like a ton of blanket off herself. As soon as she did she saw Bonnibel fly through the glass doors landing and not getting up. Fionna hopped over Bonnibel and ran across the balcony. She stopped jumping up on the railing. Her hair flapped wildly about her and she realized that she was no longer wearing her hat. Her hair, waiste length, was pulled into a pony tail, which she does not remember doing herself. She turned. Marceline floated over to Bonnibel and looked at Fionna. Bonnibel sat up and used Marceline's pants leg to help herself up. Bonnibel had cuts all about her face, and a very gruesome looking piece of glass protruding from her shoulder.

"Wait. Just calm down." Bonnibel said, holding out an arm and slowly walking towards Fionna. In hind sight she probably shouldn't have outstretched her arm again to the other girl.

Fionna grabbed Bonnibel, once again, by the arm and jumped off the ledge.


	5. From boy to man

"Bonnibel!" Marceline screamed and flew down after the two.

Fionna had taken Bonnibel in a firm embrace and switched the two's positions. Bonnibel's back was now parallel with the ground. Bonnibel looked up into the face of the girl who had hurled them off the balcony. Her eyes were determined, her face was still pale. Bonnibel's hair wiped wildly up as much as it could in a pony tail.

Bonnibel understood now why the girl had flung them both off the balcony. The girl intended to use her as a cushion for when they hit the ground. Though it probably wouldn't work, they were so high up the impact would kill them both.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around the top girl and spun them around. Bonnibel was ripped from the arms of Fionna and the lone girl was left alone to plummet towards the earth. Marceline had stopped her and Bonnibel's decent.

"Save her!" Screeched Bonnibel.

Marceline looked down in pity "I can't carry you both."

Bonnibel stared in horror as the girl drew ever closer to the ground. She closed her eyes when there should have been a sickening noise but there wasn't.

"Bonni look." Marceline said

Bonnibel opened her eyes and looked down to see a big yellow cushion on the ground bellow them, and the girl, once more unconciouss, in Finn's arms.

A bit later

"Let me know how she is ok PB?" Finn said looking from her to the girl he had rescued, once again laying in the princesses bed. Only this time she had candy cane restraints to her hands.

"I will Finn, and thank you so much for your help." Bonnibel said rubbing her shoulder. Her arm was now bandaged and in a sling from where the glass had stabbed her. Her cuts on her face were covered up. She looked at Finn, who was still looking at the unconscious girl. He was 17 years old now, it had been two years since she had seen him. After flame princess told Finn they couldn't be together he had come to Bonnibel's room in the middle of the night trying to profess how much he loved her. He had been rejected twice, both because of royal duties. Granted at the time Bonnibel and Marceline were just friends, she liked Finn enough she almost accepted his professions. But Finn was too young, only 15 at the time and she couldn't because of her royal status. Having his heart broken twice in one day Finn left on an adventure across Ooo. Jake didn't go because he said he couldn't leave Lady Rainicorn without knowing when he would be back. So Finn was just gone for 2 years, and here the boy shows up, ever the hero. Though now Bonnibel looked at him he wasn't such a boy anymore. He stood two inches taller than her, with his features more hardened and the slightest bit of stubble on his face. At the thought of heart break due to royal duties Bonnibel glanced to Marceline. Marceline was next to the girl laying in her bed, sitting in a chair sleeping. Her head tilted back with her mouth wide open. The position looked utterly uncomfortable. Yes Marceline and Bonnibel were once together. It started out with friendship but they always loved each other and when Bonnibel became mature enough to recognize it they were together. They were together for a year before her duties as a princess started to get in the way of her relationship. Bonnibel tried to make it work with Marceline but it seemed that more often her duties would come in and the kingdom ad to come first. So they fell apart, Marceline had left for a few years. She had showed back up right around the same time she met Finn.

Glob what is with every one going on a soul searching adventure every time something doesn't work. Bonnibel thought, seriously, she was tired of all her friends leaving to who knows where doing who knows what for who knows how long.

She looked back to Finn as he put a hand on her shoulder. "It's good to see you princess." Finn smiled and walked out of the room, Jake following closely behind him.

Bonnibel stared after him, "You too Finn. I'm glad your back." She said.

Then he was gone, and it was only Bonnibel still awake in the room.


	6. Because I love you

The next day

Bonnibel had been keeping the unconscious girl in her room. Hidden from her people. She had wanted to keep an eye on her stats constantly, and putting her in the infirmary would cause drama. Especially if the citizens saw the restraints and started asking questions.

Bonnibel had let Marceline sleep in the chair. She was probably very tired from flying such far distances while carrying the girl. Marceline slept like she always did when the sun was up. Like a rock, not moving or breathing. Not waking up for anything. She was literally like a rock, she could almost be mistaken for a statue. Bonnibel stayed awake for the length of the day, and by the time the sun was setting Bonnibel had to stand to stay awake. She had hooked the girl in her bed up to an IV, she was severely dehydrated. Her pulse was much better and after being hooked up to the IV and rested she seemed to be doing well. Bonnibel had only treated a human once and that was when Finn had gotten the flu. Bonnibel had tried so many different thing hooked into an IV to rehydrate him when he was too ill to drink. It caused him weeks more of be bedridden and almost his life until she found the correct substance for the human. After all humans haven't been around since the mushroom wars, nobody knew how to treat them. Maybe that's what kept Bonnibel awake, the chance to learn, and this was a very rare chance.

As soon as the sun had set Marceline grumbled and awoke from her rest. She yawned and stretched. Bonnibel couldn't help but to think how innocent she looked when she first woke up. Marceline rubbed her eyes and slowly leaned her head forward, moving her neck in different directions.

"Ouch! Jeez my neck is so sore." Marceline mumbled trying to rub her neck. She jumped when Bonnibel stepped behind her and started to massage her shoulders at the base of her neck. She couldn't help a small blush that rose to her cheeks.

"You slept all day like that. It's no wonder." Bonnibel said.

Marceline stayed tense for a while before relaxing into Bonnibel's massage. For a second the two drifted into a comfortable silence.

"Marceline." Bonnibel said timidly.

"Yeah Bonni?" Marceline answered, turning her head back to face Bonnibel.

Marceline was met with a hard kiss and two hands gripping her face. Marceline tensed back pulling out of the kiss. She eyed Bonnibel but dove right back in unable to resist. Marceline stood out of the chair and wrapped her arms around Bonnibel's waist. Bonnibel returning her hands to Marceline's shoulders. The two stayed like that, moving their lips back and forth in a loving embrace, before Marceline pulled back.

"Why Bonni?" Marceline asked with tears in her eyes.

Bonnibel looked sadly at Marceline and replied "Because I love you."

"I love you too but you can't do this. You can't just have me and throw me away."

"I… I don't know… I love you… that's all I know." Bonnibel said with tears rushing to her eyes too.

Marceline stepped out of the embrace. "Nothings changed. I can't come back into this relationship knowing I'm never going to come first."

"Marceline…" Bonnibel said taking a step towards her. Marceline didn't step away but she didn't close the space between them.

"See Bonnibel." She said "You can't say it will be different this time. I can't do this."

"Please don't leave…" Bonnibel pleaded.

"I won't." Marceline said "I won't leave. I can't do a relationship, but I can manage a friendship."

Bonnibel frowned but sighed when she realized that Marceline was right. Nothing had changed and it would be awful of Bonnibel to try and make her stay only to hurt her again. It broke Bonnibel's heart to not be able to be with Marceline, to kiss her, when she was so close but she was glad that she could at least be friends with her.

Marceline and Bonnibel stared at eachother, until they heard a crunching sound, coming from the bed.


	7. Visiting hours

2 Months later

"Blaaaah" Fionna made the funny noise as she stuck her tongue out upon Bonnibel's request. Fionna kicked her feet back and forth as they dangled off the candy table she was sitting on. She looked around at the laboratory that she was in. This is one room of the castle she had never been in before.

"Don't move." Bonnibel said gently pushing her hand against Fionna's cheek to turn her head. Bonnibel took a good look down Fionna's throat making Mmmhmm noises and nodding her head. Within two seconds Fionna was back to looking around the room and turning her head. Bonnibel gave up and walked to another table, writing on a paper attached to a clip board.

"Whats the word doc?" Fionna asked finishing her inspections of the giant room filled with chemicals and books.

"You seem healthy. I think your bought with the influenza is finished." Bonnibel said. She looked to the smiling girl who sat with her legs kicking back and forth. It was hard to imagine her how she had been for the first month Bonnibel had known her. Fionna had almost lost her life to her sickness, exhaustion, mal-nutrition, dehydration and Bonnibel found her to be anemic as well. Bonnibel had read in books that Marceline had from the times before the mushroom wars and one happen to be a medical journal. 2098 pages, Bonnibel had read through on the anatomy of humans, and they were much more complicated and resilient than candy people. So when she took a sample of Fionna's blood she had matched it's characteristics to that of anemia. Low iron count in her blood cells which leads to different things, like difficulty maintaining body heat, the blood is thin and doesn't coagulate as easily and in severe cases the body stops producing the right amount of blood cells leading to chronic fainting, or at least that's what the book said.

Bonnibel's inner thoughts were cut off by Fionna saying "Hey that means we can go visit Marceline!"

Bonnibel turned to Fionna and looked her up and down. Fionna had taken a real liking to Marceline and has wanted to visit her frequently but with her condition as critical as it was Bonnibel forebode it until Fionna was no longer ill. Bonnibel had been caring for Fionna for the two months that she had known her. Fionna stayed in Bonnibel's room in an infirmary bed. Bonnibel was going to get her a real bed when Fionna was no longer in critical condition but Fionna seemed so infatuated with the bed she had that she didn't want to let it go. Bonnibel thinks she remembered Fionna whispering something about never had having a bed before. But Fionna was always running off. Bonnibel would turn her back for two minutes and Fionna would be off somewhere. The girl had quite the curiosity. But they hadn't seen Marceline much since the night they met Fionna. Maybe Marceline stopped by twice to check on Fionna, but she had only stopped by for 10 minutes then had to leave. Something about her new boyfriend. But within those few moments that Fionna and Marceline interacted, Fionna had grown very fond of Marceline.

Bonnibel thought for a moment. She wanted to see Marceline too. Bonnibel always thinks about Marceline. Always missing her, though Fionna had been a helpful distraction, she turned out to be the perfect (and probably only) excuse to go visit Marceline.

"Alright then." Said Bonnibel to Fionna. "We leave in an hour."


	8. First kiss, first love

Bonnibel had always been fascinated by Finn and now especially Fionna. These humans were full of incredible energy and vigor. Upon hearing Bonnibel agree to visit Marceline Fionna hopped up onto the table, fist pumped and flipped off. She landed, fist pumped again and ran out of the lab.

Bonnibel just stared at the doorway, mouth slightly agape. The girl had been very close to dying within the first few days she was in Bonnibel's care and even so she had manage to escape her bedroom, slamming Bonnibel into a door way hard enough to break it, and then pulling them off a balcony. It was in no doubt that she was resilient but the strength she had then amazed Bonnibel and she thought to all the times Finn had shown his incredible vigor.

Bonnibel's thoughts drifted away from her blonde friend and back to Marceline. As Bonnibel absent mindedly gathered her things and began to walk the halls of her castle back to her room, she thought of the time her and Marceline first kissed.

It was a warm night and she and Marceline were sitting on the balcony outside of Bonnibel's bedroom. The two sat side by side. Bonnibel's heart was racing, the vampire was so close to her. Bonnibel turned her head to face Marceline. The older girl was staring up at the stars, tears staining her face. This disheartened Bonnibel though the two had been having a heartfelt conversation about eternity. Marceline had told Bonnibel about her adventures, all her heartbreaks. All her loves.

Marceline turned to face Bonnibel too. She stared into her eyes and the princess stared back.

"Your my best friend Bonnibel, I don't want to ever lose you." Marceline said her tears finally stopping.

The vampires face was so close to Bonnibel's now that instead of thinking of a reply, all she could think about was kissing Marceline. Bonnibel knew she loved Marceline. She had loved her for a while now, not just physically wanting her but Bonnibel was elated every time she saw the vampire. The girl was her world outside of all the royal duties. It was her sweet relief from her stressful life and probably the only thing keeping her through it. The only thing was Marceline at the end of a very long night to sing her to sleep, strumming on the beautiful sweet sounds of her bass axe, her voice even more extraordinary.

Without anymore time to think, upon instinct almost, Bonnibel leaned forward, pressing her lips into Marceline's. The cool sensation of the touch ran through her body. Bonnibel wasn't even thinking about Marceline kissing her back, all she was thinking about was the sensation of kissing her. She had almost forgot about Marceline's feelings in the matter until Marceline deepened the kiss and put a hand on Bonnibel's.

That was more or less all Bonnibel can remember. She remembered kissing Marceline for probably another hour or so but after that she doesn't really remember. The moments after that kiss being so irrelevant compared to the kissing itself.

Bonnibel sighed and pushed the memory out of her mind. Thinking about it only making her sadder that she could no longer kiss her love.

Bonnibel heard a call from down the hallway. She hadn't even realized that she was almost to her room until she heard the call.

"Bonnibu! Hurry your bubblebuns up!" She heard Fionna call from what was now their room she supposed and huffed.

She glanced back for a second. I don't have a bubble butt… do I?


	9. I'm all about swords!

"It's a two hour walk." Bonnibel said to Fionna from inside her bathroom. She was changing from her lab coat and dress into something suitable to travel in "So pack plenty of water and food. We don't need you to dehydrate and have a relapse." Bonnibel finished.

"I hate water." Fionna called back. "It tastes awful."

"What?" Bonnibel said stopping what she was doing to stare at the door, "Water doesn't have a taste."

"Yes it does! It tastes like water and water tastes awful!" Fionna shouted back.

"You going to dehydrate and die if you don't drink water." Bonnibel said putting on her cowboy boots that were pink, like everything else she was wearing. A pink skirt, a pink shirt, and a pink jacket.

Bonnibel exited her changing room, deciding to drop the topic.

Fionna stood in the middle of the room, smiling at Bonnibel. She hadn't changed anything about her apparel. Bonnibel took notice in her physical demeanor and decided that she really was ready but she would keep an eye on her any way.

Suddenly a knock came at Bonnibel's door. "Come in." Bonnibel yelled in the general direction of the door.

The door opened and Finn stepped through, he was carrying flowers. Bonnibel feared for a moment that Finn was coming back to re-protest his love. But Finn walked in and didn't so much as glance at Bonnibel, he went straight to Fionna.

"Hey." Finn said smiling and blushing.

"Uh Hey." Fionna said back seeming kind of nervous.

"We haven't met yet but I'm Finn. I caught you after you jumped of the balcony." Finn said rubbing the back of his head. "These are for you." He said thrusting out the flowers towards Fionna.

Fionna took them and blushed "Uh thanks. I'm Fionna. Thanks for like saving me. I don't really remember what happened."

"Yeah, you were pretty sick. I stopped by a few times to check on you but you were still resting. When I got a message from P.B. the other day saying you felt better I decided to come visit." Finn said pushing his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels. He was looking down at his shoes, face totally ablaze.

Bonnibel couldn't help feeling slightly sad, Finn used to gush over her all the time. She was going to miss it. Not that she liked Finn, who doesn't like it when someone admirers them.

"Whoah!" Fionna said setting the flowers on the bed and looking behind Finn to his sword hung through a loop on his pack.

Finn noticed what she was looking at and pulled his sword out. He did it with such grace, you could tell he has wielded weapons of the like for many years. He held it out to Fionna and she took it. She stood away from Finn and gave it a few test swings. She swung with such choreography that Bonnibel was taken aback. Fionna was if not close equally as skilled as Finn with the blade.

Finn stared at her every movement, agape. "You like swords?" He asked.

"Dude I'm all about swords!" Fionna said excitedly, still swing the sword. The sword itself wasn't that beautiful. It had a yellow blade, multiple dings and scratches in it with a brown handle wrapped in torn ragged leather. The sword actually looked of a smaller size that the family sword Finn usually carried around. The smaller blade seemed to fit Fionna, and Finn thought so too.

"Do you like it?" Finn asked.

"I do. This sword is used, if it could tell stories. It's so light too, it's easy to swing." Fionna said spinning and slicing the air.

"That sword and I went through a lot of adventures when I was a kid. It's always been helpful, never broken." Finn said. Bonnibel couldn't tell if he was looking more fondly at the sword or at Fionna.

"That's awesome." Fionna said holding the sword out to Finn.

"You keep it." Finn said, smiling.

Fionna's eyes widened. "What? Are you sure?"

Finn looked from the sword to Fionna. "Yeah, it's gotten too small for me. You could put it to better use. Your pretty capable with it from the looks of it." Finn said.

Fionna looked from the sword to Finn, her eyes and smile growing bigger with each glance. Fionna pounced on Finn, hugging him with the sword still in her hand. Finn was startled and his face was the color of a tomato. He raised his arms up to hug her back.

"Sure thing, you'll have to come spar with me some time." Finn said as Fionna pulled away and went straight to staring wide eyed at the sword.

"Wow, it's all mine. I've never had anything like this before. I can't believe it. It's all mine." Fionna went on. Finn frowned a bit and Bonnibel decided to make her presence known.

She put a hand on Finn's shoulder and he jumped.

"Princess! How long have you been here!?" He said, his heart rate speeding, his face once again red as a tomato.

**Author's Note**

_**Wow, I can't believe this story has had over 1 thousand views so far. Thanks to all the readers. Please, feel free to review and tell me what you think. I hope to continue this story though after writing the first chapter to this story I read a fan fic that involved Fionna and I loved the idea of her, Marceline and Bonnibel being friends. Though I will definitely still have bubbline throughout I'm going to have the same amount of … Finonna? Whatever you would call them. Sorry if the transition of one idea to another was rough, but my whole idea for the story shifted. Once again thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think.**_


	10. Ah cheeseballs

Fionna ran ahead of Bonnibel, swinging the sword around. They had been walking for an hour and Fionna chopped pretty much everything she found with her new toy. Fionna jumped and swung at a low hanging branch on a tree. She swung at it and the sword made a loud _shunk_ as it stuck itself firmly in the branch. Fionna, unlike the sword, didn't stop moving and she flopped back down on the ground, landing on her knees and rolling a few times because they were on an incline. Bonnibel rushed over to where Fionna lay sprawled on the grass. She patted the girls head and helped her up. Fionna dusted herself off and looked up at the sword.

"Aww man, cheeseballs." Fionna said slumping a little.

"Don't worry we will get it down." Bonnibel said putting a hand on Fionna's shoulder.

Fionna took a running start and jumped, she grabbed the handle and hung on tight. The blade didn't budge.

"Help! Jump up and grab on to me!" Fionna said looking down at Bonnibel. Bonnibel stared blankly back, then shrugged and stepped back to take a running start.

Bonnibel jumped grabbing Fionna's shoulders and wrapping her legs around the girls waist. Fionna kicked her feet back and forth, swinging the two girls and gentle prying the sword free. But Fionna was losing her grip on the sword and after the forth swing the sword was almost free. Fionna lost her grip on the leather handle and her and Bonnibel went straight down. Bonnibel let go of Fionna but the two landed in a heap, Fionna's feet at Bonnibels head and vice versa. The sword came lose from the branch and went straight down as well, landing blade first into the ground right next to Bonnibel's head.

Bonnibel stared at the blade that was centimeters away from her face for a few seconds. Then she sat up, dumping the rest of Fionna off of her. She stood and dusted herself off.

With a blank expression and a nod of her head she said "Well that's enough fun for me." And started walking again towards Marceline's house.


	11. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been working for a while on a new chapter but ironically I have come down with a cold I can't seem to shake. So I just haven't had the time or energy between the cold and college classes. Please bear with me through this unfortunate hiatus and I'll try to put out a new chapter tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading.**


	12. The man who made her blush

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. They stopped once to take a break when she noticed Fionna's pace start to slow. As soon as they had eaten the sandwiches they had packed for the to trip and Bonnibel forced Fionna to drink a whole bottle of water, they took off.

Fionna walked angrily beside Bonnibel, huffing with her arms crossed.

"Oh don't be like that." Bonnibel said to Fionna wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Now my mouth tastes awful." Fionna said.

"You know what will cheer you up?" Bonnibel asked "Look ahead."

So Fionna looked up from her angry walk and saw the mouth of a cave and within that cave was a small house.

"Is that it?" Fionna asked excitedly

"It sure is." Bonnibel said. Her heart was beating faster and she couldn't wait to see Marceline.

"Bonnibu… Your crushing me…." Fionna said. Bonnibel hadn't realized it but her arm was still around Fionna's shoulders but she was now squeezing her tightly.

"Oh um sorry." Bonnibel said, awkwardly taking her arm away from Fionna and stepping away. After a moment of awkward silence consisting of Bonnibel looking anywhere but Fionna and Fionna looking anywhere but Bonnibel, Fionna opened her mouth to say something but before she could Bonnibel grabbed her hand and took of towards Marceline's house.

It didn't take very long to get through the mouth of the cave and to the porch of Marceline's house. Fionna stayed behind Bonnibel, letting her be the one to knock on the door.

Bonnibel knocked twice and a few seconds later the door opened. A guy opened the door, he had a grey green tint in his skin with pointy ears. He looked at Bonnibel and blew upwards wafting a tuft of white hair out of the way of his face. His hair was weird; he had one tuft coming down in a long strand down his head. It was weird because that was the only one on the top of his head and it was shaven down until the bottom of his hair line and around his ears in equally long strands. He was wearing a grey tunic with a pouch tucked into the belt.

"Yo Mar Mar. You got company." He said looking back into the house.

After a few seconds a giggly Marceline floated up to the door. Was that a blush on her face? Maybe it was but as soon as she looked away from the man and to Bonnibel her face turned to complete shock.

"Bonni! What are you doing here?" Marceline said, her blush gone now.

"Fionna wanted to visit you." Bonnibel said feeling slightly jealous of the man who had made Marceline blush. That used to be something only she could do.

This is where Fionna popped out from behind Bonnibel and stepped up to Marceline, she had a goofy grin on her face. Marceline smiled at her and patted her head.

"Hey champ. You seem to be doing better." Marceline floated out of the way and said "Why don't you guys come in."

Ash frowned a bit but he stepped out of the way too. Bonnibel entered behind Fionna, taking in the noticeable changes about the living room. Bonnibel had been here before, she knew every inch of this place. It was defined by Marceline, her house was how she expressed herself other than music. So Bonnibel memorized everything in it. The walls had numerous pictures of her and that guy in them. Bonnibel looked to the place on the wall where a picture of her and Marceline used to hang. It was a picture Marceline took when Bonnibel had just succeeded in making a potion she had been working on tirelessly for weeks. Marceline was holding the camera out in front of her and she had one arm wrapped around Bonnibel's shoulders. Marceline smiled widely at the camera, her two very pointy teeth sticking out amongst the others, and Bonnibel looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She hadn't noticed Marceline with her camera until the flash had startled her. Of course Bonnibel looked awful her hair a mess and bags under her eyes. Bonnibel insisted that Marceline be rid of the picture but Marceline said it was her favorite because Bonnibel looked so innocent in it. Not high and mighty like the rest of the royal paintings around the castle or how she looked in other pictures where Bonnibel had known a picture was being taken. But Bonnibel's heart broke when she saw the picture had been replaced with one of her and that guy, and she was kissing him on the lips.

**Author's Note**

**Whew, finally got this chapter out. I think it's the best so far because I had so much time to think about it while I had that cold, which is now in it's final stages. I would have had this chapter out earlier tonight but I was playing uno with a bunch of drunk people and come on, who would pass that up. Well I hope you guys enjoy and I want to say a big THANK YOU because this story hit 2000 views earlier tonight and I now have 9 followers on it. It may not seem like a lot but it's more than my other stories and it just blows my mind to have people liking this stuff. Seriously, you guys make my day every time. I plan to put out more and longer chapters so if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or concerns please feel free to review and tell me what you think. Thanks again.**


	13. Like I do

"Marceline, can I talk to you in private?" Bonnibel asked, but more over demanded because she grabbed Marceline's wrist and pulled her through the kitchen and out onto the back porch. Bonnibel let go of her wrist and shut the door behind them making sure they were out of ear shot and eye sight from the two in the living room. That guy probably didn't know about her and Marceline's history or else he wouldn't have let her drag Marceline into privacy.

Bonnibel turned to look at Marceline. Marceline only looked back at Bonnibel sadly.

"Who in glob's name is that?" Bonnibel shouted. She didn't know why she was so angry. No, she did know, she was jealous, though it was hard to admit.

"That's Ash, the guy I told you about. The one I told you was special." Marceline said not seeming to take to kindly to Bonnibel's angry tone.

"Your dating him?" Bonnibel asked, trying to keep her temper down.

"I guess that's what you could call it. He moved in a few days ago." Marceline said rubbing the back of her head in thought.

"Do you love him?" Bonnibel asked fearing the answer.

Marceline stared back at Bonnibel. She was silent for a few minutes. Then she replied in such a normal voice "Yes, I do."

Tears fell down Bonnibel's eyes as her heart broke into little pieces. Bonnibel had always loved Marceline, through their break up and friendship afterwards. She had never stopped loving her and she couldn't imagine loving anyone else. So it broke her heart that Marceline could. Bonnibel had been replaced and the thought of it had never occurred to her. Not once since their break up had she ever thought that Marceline would move on. She had always thought that Marceline would just be there waiting for her.

"Bonnibel don't. Please don't." Marceline floated over to Bonnibel quickly wrapping her arms around the pink girl. Bonnibel was grateful for the embrace and she hugged Marceline, crying into the older girl's shoulder.

"You love someone else." Bonnibel said through sobs. She felt like she was literally heart broken, her chest where her heart was supposed to be physically hurt.

Marceline rubbed Bonnibel's back "Bonnie, we were over." She said "You didn't have time for me. You ended it yourself. And it killed me to be around you as just friends. I loved you through that break up, even if you did break my heart."

"You don't think it didn't break mine? I loved you so much but I'm the princess and I saw how my constantly leaving for my duties hurt you. I saw how it hurt you so much that I had to hide you. I ended it for you, I didn't want to hurt you anymore." Bonnibel said, her crying quieting. This was the first time they had talked about the break up ever.

"You hurt me even worse when you threw me out. You made it clear that you can't handle both me and your kingdom. I see it now, it's one or the other. And your kingdom came first." Marceline said stepping back from Bonnibel. Bonnibel stood there, her arms empty and she felt cold. She couldn't say anything. The whole fantasy she had of Marceline always being there, always available was being destroyed. All those times Bonnibel would sneak a kiss in because she couldn't take Marceline being there and not kissing her were about to end.

"Your no good for me Bonnibel, and Ash is. He gets me, everything about me and he wants me. He puts me before anything else and he loves me. He loves me like you did." Marceline said until Bonnibel cut her off.

"Like I do, like I do Marceline." Bonnibel said straightening up. "I will always love you."

Marceline looked sadly at Bonnibel and said "But not enough." And floated through the door and back to Ash.


	14. Scars

Bonnibel had composed herself and walked back into the house. She was fairly sure no one would be able to tell she had cried, she didn't need any questions asked. When she walked into the living room Marceline was sitting on the couch, something she didn't normally do. Bonnibel wondered why she wasn't floating. She saw Ash standing in the middle of the living room; Fionna was sitting in front of him wide eyed. Ash was doing some type of spell and the shininess of it was mystifying Fionna.

"Fionna, I think it's time we leave." Bonnibel said grabbing the girl's hand and hoisting her up. Not giving her anytime to protest she drug Fionna to the door. They waved goodbye and off they went.

When they were out of the cave Bonnibel released Fionna's hand. Fionna kept giving Bonnibel skeptical glances every few steps or so. Bonnibel refused to explain what had just happened. She'd probably start crying again and nobody really needed to know what happened. So after a while of ignoring Fionna she seemed to lose interest of what happened and began whistling as they walked.

The rest of the two hour walk was spent in silence and when they got back to the castle they went straight to Bonnibel's room. Fionna walked in and collapsed on her bed, instantly falling asleep. Bonnibel smiled at the girl's innocence and walked over to her. Fionna had laid on her stomach and she was laying with her cheek on the bed and her mouth wide open. She took the girl's hat off and her long blonde hair fell out to the floor. Bonnibel grabbed a pair of scissors and a brush and brushed her hair then cut it down to an acceptable length. It was so long you'd think she had never had a haircut. Bonnibel put it up a ponytail, noticing the tip of a scar on her neck, leading down under her shirt. Curiosity took over and Bonnibel looked at Fionna to make see if she was soundly asleep. The girl was snoring softly and drooling a little. Bonnibel wiped her mouth with a handkerchief she had in her pocket and proceeding to pull the back of her shirt up. She pulled it up until Fionna's shoulder blades showed. She internally gasped; not risking waking Fionna up, what she saw shocked her. They were long slash scars all over Fionna's back. Some were song and some were short but looking at it for a while she swore they could be making a pattern.

Fionna stirred and Bonnibel quickly pulled her shirt back down. Fionna rolled over on her back and rubbed her eyes. Bonnibel thought she was waking but Fionna soon started snoring and Bonnibel was relieved.

Bonnibel considered waking Fionna but soon her won exhaustion took over and she realized that it was getting dark. So Bonnibel get dressed in her pajamas, took off Fionna's shoes, set her sword on the desk and went to bed. Crying softly remembering the days events.

**Author's Note**

**Hey, Sorry if this is turning out to be really sad. It'll get better but first it has to get worse. I hope you all stick through and know that when the time comes there will be happiness. You'll get your Bubbline fix I promise. Thanks again to all my readers, you guys are the best.**


	15. Where do babies come from?

A week has gone by and Bonnibel had heard nothing from Marceline. No visit or anything, which probably meant it was really over. So Bonnibel had immersed herself into her work, especially in chemistry. She spent the majority of her time in the lab working on different formulas. Fionna often accompanied her, seemingly mystified by the different colors and bubbles.

So many times had Bonnibel wished to ask Fionna about the scars and where in the world the girl had even come from but whatever they were from it was obviously something dark. Bonnibel couldn't bring herself to bring it up.

So Bonnibel was down in the lab trying to create a potion that would help here people eat less to conserve on food and the waste created by it. Speaking of eating everything, Fionna had just come down from the kitchen. She had been eating her fill of candies and lately Bonnibel had noticed she was gaining weight and her teeth were yellowing. So Bonnibel put her on a diet similar to Finn's, fruits and vegetables mostly. She learned from Finn and Jake that meat was also a necessary part of a human's diet so she had it ordered so that Fionna would remain healthy. But the girl ate so much, and she certainly burned of the energy during the day. Fionna would, early in the morning, run around the castle. She would take her sword and swear to protect the candy kingdom. There really wasn't anything for her to slay though it was good exercise. Then she would inspect the castle, still looking for things to slay. It seemed like Fionna was in love with this kingdom, she was constantly patrolling to protect it. Usually after she had spent most of the day patrolling the kingdom she came down to the lab to check on Bonnibel.

So when Fionna had come down to the lab Bonnibel greeted her happily. She walked right up to Bonnibel and stared at what she was doing. Bonnibel looked up from her work and smiled at Fionna. It was nice to have her around. It kept her mind off Marceline and she really did feel safer with Fionna around. Bonnibel really cared for Fionna, though sometimes it felt strange not knowing where Fionna came from.

"What are you working on?" Fionna leaned in close to Bonnibel. Bonnibel blushed a little from the closeness.

"It's a potion to reduce hunger but also boosts the amount of nutrients taken from food. Would you mind laying down on that table. I'd like to test it out on you." Bonnibel said. She would never take testing a potion on someone so lightly. She had spent a long time on this and she was almost completely sure it would work.

"Oh okay." Fionna said hopping up on the table and laying down. Fionna looked uncomfortable after a few moments. Bonnibel was taking one last ingredient to mix in out of a case. She was going to add it last because of it's highly explosive compound.

Bonnibel walked over to the table and was about to pour in the mixture when Fionna looked up at Bonnibel and said "Bonnibu, where do babies come from?"

Bonnibel had dropped the vials she was holding. She stared wide eyed at Fionna, and in the next instant there was the smashing of glass on the floor. Fionna and Bonnibel looked at each other and Fionna sensed the fear in Bonnibel's expression. Fionna leapt off the table and tackled Bonnibel. The chemical was delayed in it's reaction, luckily for the girls. Fionna wrapped her arms around Bonnibel and the explosion sent them flying across the lab tumbling along the floor.


	16. Kipper

Bonnibel felt her skin break as she scratched and rolled along the floor. Her skin was hot on her hands. Completely disoriented when she stopped moving she laid there for a second. She felt two cool hands on her face. Her ears were ringing but she could've sworn it sounded like Marceline was talking to her. She opened her eyes and after her vision cleared she saw a very real and very concerned Marceline looking over her. Marceline took her hands from Bonnibel's face and moved to lift her. She picked the candy girl up and quickly floated her outside the room and a safe distance down the hallway. Bonnibel sat in the hallway trying to determine if this was reality. Marceline had flown away back to the room and after a few moments she returned helping a limping Fionna over to where Bonnibel was.

"What the lump happened in there?" Marceline asked helping Fionna to sit down in the hallway with them. Candy guards rushed past them with buckets of water, going to put out the fire in her lab.

"Let's return to my room. We can talk there." Bonnibel said getting up. Her hands tender and she had to have Marceline grab her by the elbow to help her up. Marceline and Bonnibel stood on either side of Fionna helping her up to Bonnibel's room.

When they got there they set Fionna on her bed. Marceline didn't seem to have much interest in Fionna and turned straight to Bonnibel.

"Are you okay Bonnie? Let me see." She said taking Bonnibel's hands. They had minor burns on them, she knew she wouldn't be working on anything for a while.

"I am fine. Let us attend to Fionna first." Bonnibel said looking at Fionna. Fionna gave a startled look and quickly said "Oh, I'm fine, don't worry. It's just a scratch. There's no need to look any where. Just go back to lookin at her hands and I uh… I'll be on my way." She tried to get up but she took one step and winced at the pain. Marceline put a hand on Fionna's arm and pushed her back on her bed.

"Nuh uh Fionna, let us see." Marceline said looking at Fionna questioningly, "What's so wrong with letting us look?" She asked a she floated behind Fionna. Bonnibel already knew what she was about to see. Marceline looked wide eyed at the girls back and looked up to Bonnibel. Bonnibel walked over to Marceline and looked also. The burns were not bad, they covered Fionna's entire back and Bonnibel didn't realize it until now that it had burnt the entire back of her shirt off. All that was left were tiny fabrics around the neck and her sleeves holding it to the front. Fionna's scars stood out even more now that they were an angry red color compared to the pink that was the skin surrounding them. Marceline looked shocked at what she saw.

"Fionna. Where did you come from?" Marceline asked.

Fionna didn't move. After a few seconds her shoulders started shaking and Bonnibel thought maybe she was crying. Bonnibel went back to the front of Fionna only to see that she was not crying but she was close to it. Fionna had already stated once to Bonnibel that she didn't cry, except for when people died and crying other than that, especially in front of others, was for people with weak heart guts. But the girl was not crying, and after a few moments she closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked at Bonnibel with eyes that seemed years beyond her age.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation." Fionna said, sounding older too. "I don't know where I was born. The first memory I have is of the first time he hit me."

"Who is he?" Marceline interrupted, still behind her.

"I don't know, it was always so dark I never saw him. He was always behind me. There were others too, like me in the dark. We never got to talk though. He kept us chained up until he came to hit us. We didn't eat very much either and those who survived were lucky. He had a pattern though, every time one of us died, he cut our backs. Everyone got a new mark, and he wouldn't bandage them either. Some died from the wound and when they did once again we all got a new mark. Then there were two of us left. Me and my best friend, Kipper. After there was just us the man stopped giving us food. He was waiting to see who would last longer. So we finally had enough and I don't remember how we got out but we did. Me and Kipper we traveled all across Ooo, running because we knew he was after us." Fionna was silent for a few moments, closing her eyes again. When she opened them she did start crying. "Kipper died. After so long of being tortured and living on low food his body couldn't hold out any longer. He always took care of me first and then he got sick. I tried to help him but he was too sick and we had nothing. Five snows we had survived together." Bonnibel was sure she had meant five winters, being five years in total. "Five years we had been together and he just couldn't anymore. So he died one morning and I buried him. I buried him over looking an ocean and because I was the last one, I gave myself another mark." Fionna pulled down the front of her shirt and across where a humans heart would be was a slash that looked awful. It had obviously not been treated like her other scars.

"Did you love him?" Marceline asked quietly.

Fionna was silent for a moment. "Yes. I loved him and he loved me."

Everyone was silent until Fionna finished "It's been two snows since then. I don't like staying in one place but I feel safer her than I did running. So I check the castle every day to be sure. I know he is still out there, looking for me. I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to make me leave."

Bonnibel went back to behind Fionna with Marceline. Marceline looked like she was sad and Bonnibel knew she was on the verge of tears.

"You can stay as long as you want Fionna." Bonnibel said. "Marceline, open up the medical supplies, help me bandage her."

Fionna remained quiet through her bandaging and when it was finished, Marceline turned to dress Bonnibel's hand.

Fionna stood and slowly walked out onto the balcony, still not saying a word.


	17. First signs

So Fionna walked out onto the balcony, leaving Marceline and Bonnibel alone. Marceline gingerly wrapped Bonnibel's hands in gauze after she had applied this gooey stuff Bonnibel had pointed out. Bonnibel only winced a few time, though she probably wouldn't be using her hands for a few days. After she was finished Bonnibel looked at Marceline.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since…" Bonnibel trailed off.

"I just thought I'd check in on you." Marceline said coolly. "It's a good thing too or your bubble buns might have roasted."

Bonnibel huffed "I do not have a bubble butt!"

"Sure you do." Marceline said with a smile. It bothered Bonnibel that Marceline left her comment at that. The old Marceline would have taken it to a different level.

"How are you and Ash?" Bonnibel asked "Shouldn't you be with him."

Marceline faltered for a minute, Bonnibel saw a twinge of something in her eyes, sadness, fear? Whatever it was, it was gone now. Marceline replied "He's hanging out with his drinking buddies. We got into a little fight."

Bonnibel frowned, as much as she didn't like Ash, she really didn't like seeing Marceline stressed.

"What happened?" Bonnibel asked, taking a seat on her bed. Marceline floated in front of her and crossed her arms.

"It's nothing major. It's really my fault too, I just stayed up too late and slept in and when I woke up I spent the day playing music. I didn't have the house cleaned when or dinner ready when Ash got home. I really shouldn't have been so lazy, I deserved it too. It's was all my fault an-" Bonnibel cut her off and with a skeptical glance asked "Deserved what Marceline?"

Marceline stared at Bonnibel and said "Nothing. It was nothing, listen I have to go. I should be back before Ash gets home." She quickly floated over to the balcony doors. Bonnibel hopped up and went after her but before she could get to her Marceline had opened up the doors and quickly floated past Fionna and back in the direction of her home. Bonnibel walked up beside Fionna and watched as Marceline flew off into the distance. When Marceline was out of sight Bonnibel wrapped an arm around Fionna's shoulder saying "Come on, you should rest." Fionna quietly walked back inside with Bonnibel and laid down on her stomach. Bonnibel once again took her shoes off and went to put her own pajamas on. She grabbed Marceline's shirt and pulled it over her head. Going back into the room she blew out all the candles and laid in her bed.

What used to be their bed, she thought. She thought back on the first night that her and Marceline had slept (and she means sleep not sex) together in her bed. It took quite the bit of convincing for Marceline to agree to it but all that convincing was worth it. Bonnibel was already in her pajamas when Marceline came floating in. Marceline was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, already ready for bed too. Marceline scooted under the blankets and Bonnibel immediately attached herself to her girlfriend. Marceline giggled and held back tightly onto Bonnibel. Bonnibel looked up to Marceline and Marceline looked back. Next thing she knew her lips met the older girls and they were softly kissing. Bonnibel loved the feel of kissing Marceline, it was electric. But they had been kissing for a while, Bonnibel wanted more. She put her hands on Marceline's stomach, feeling the soft fabric under them, she slowly moved her hands up until they were at the base of Marceline's ribs. Bonnibel stopped kissing and looked down at her hands and where she wanted to put them. Marceline whispered "Go ahead." And Bonnibel's lips were back into action. Her hands slowly moving up over Marceline's breasts, she laid them there. The padding of the bra the vampire was wearing made them round and Bonnibel gave a squeeze before continuing to rub over them. But feeling them through fabric wasn't enough, Bonnibel wanted skin on skin. She moved her hands back down to the bottom of Marceline's shirt and started lifting it. Marceline stopped kissing the girl and pulled away. Bonnibel's heart dropped and she looked at Marceline. Marceline only smiled and said "I'm just helping you out." And she pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it to the floor. Bonnibel's heart picked back up and was now racing as she looked upon Marceline. She pulled Marceline close to her and started kissing her again. Marceline put her own hands on Bonnibel's stomach, doing the exact same thing Bonnibel had done, moving them slowly up until she got to the girls ribs. Bonnibel nodded, still kissing, and Marceline quickly moved her hands up over Bonnibel's own breasts. The feeling was sensational to Bonnibel, she took a few breaths and pulled away from Marceline to remove her own shirt. She took it off and threw it to the floor. She looked back to Marceline to see the vampire almost drooling staring at her. It made Bonnibel self-conscious until Marceline wrapped her arms around Bonnibel and pulled her into a searing hot love kiss. It wasn't a kiss of desire, but of passion and when the two parted Bonnibel understood that Marceline was happy they were taking this step. It's something Marceline had probably done before but Bonnibel was the one who requested they take the relationship slowly. Bonnibel went back to kissing Marceline, kissing her slowly while she moved her hands behind to unclasp her bra. It took no time at all to do it since she had practice unclasping her own for years. Marceline's bra fell off and Bonnibel slung it along the bed. Then Bonnibel unclasped her own bra and it fell forgotten between the two. Marceline had pulled them together and the skin on skin feeling was electric. The two made out and felt each other up for hours after that. Until finally getting too tired and sleeping together, naked from the top up.

Bonnibel sighed, her mind coming back to the present. She missed those days, she missed Marceline.

**Author's Note**

**Hello! So I was just going to have it end when Marceline left but then I saw that the story hit over 3000 views! So I thought you guys deserved a reward, some good ole bubbline romance for you. Though I intend to save the big moment for later. Thank you guys so much, you're the best and I want this story to be long, so if you want me to write a chapter about any of the characters doing whatever just put it as a review, this story is for you guys. Don't forget to tell me what you think so far. Once again a big THANK YOU. **


	18. The first and the second

Fionna had been having nightmares, or more appropriately night terrors. Ever since she had to relive her past through telling it to Bonnibel and Marceline she found herself waking up with Bonnibel standing over her telling her to stop screaming because it's only a dream. It would be different dreams every time but they were all about the same thing. They were all about the man chasing her, and kipper dying.

Once again Fionna had her night terrors. Bonnibel woke to the sound of Fionna yelling, looking over to see the girl swinging her arms in the air like she would a sword. Bonnibel sighed, and rose from her bed. She hurriedly went to Fionna and grabbed the girls arms using all her strength to keep the girl from flailing about. After a few moments of Bonnibel screaming Fionna's name she woke with a start. Breathing heavy Fionna sat up and looked around, face finding Bonnibel's she looked at her sadly.

"Again? I'm sorry…" Fionna said still trying to calm down. Fionna's eyes had terrible bags under them. The night terrors had taken her every night for the past two weeks and if she had tried to go back to sleep after one she usually would have another. Needless to say neither Bonnibel nor Fionna had gotten much sleep. Fionna had insisted upon sleeping in a room other than Bonnibel's, she felt guilty for constantly waking her. Bonnibel wouldn't let Fionna change rooms; she said she wouldn't feel comfortable leaving Fionna alone at night right now. Marceline hadn't made an appearance in the two weeks it had been since the explosion in the lab, and after the last visit Bonnibel hadn't allowed another trip to Marceline's.

"Come lay down with me." Bonnibel said, helping the shaky girl down from her bed and to the soft candy one. Fionna didn't walk over to the candy bed though, instead she headed towards the balcony saying "Its almost morning now, I think I'll just step outside for some fresh air. Bonnibel watched her head out the glass doors. Fionna was wearing a blue shirt that Bonnibel had tailored for her since her other one was burnt to bits. Fionna walked better, her burns half way healed. When the door closed Bonnibel sighed. She jumped when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She called to the door, sitting on her bed. The door opened and Finn walked through, shutting the door behind him. He looked around the room, for Fionna probably, and then smiled at the princess.

"Hey peebs, hows it going?" He said walking over and sitting next to her on the bed. Bonnibel sighed, guess I'll have to explain everything to him, and maybe he can help.

"Things with Fionna are rough, and why are you here so early? The sun has barely come up." Bonnibel said realizing that it was in fact very early in the morning. Her lack of sleep hasn't helped her brain any.

"Yeah, I heard around the kingdom some rumors of Fionna acting strange at night. So I woke up early to come see if I could help." Finn said, smiling. Ever the hero.

"She's been having night terrors for the past two weeks. I think she's just really stressed right now." Bonnibel said, she wasn't sure if she should share something so personal as Fionna's story with Finn. Fionna would probably tell Finn if she wanted him to know.

"Huh, well that sucks cabbages. I know, let her come hang with me. I'll show her a good time, cheer those bunny ears right on up." Finn said enthusiastically. "I'll take her back to the tree house, introduce her to Jake, maybe we could go swimming, it'd be a blast."

"Fionna actually burnt her back in an accident in the lab two weeks ago, she is still healing from it." Bonnibel stated.

"Huh, well maybe just a boat ride in the lake then, we could go fishing." Finn said, he really wanted to hang out with Fionna.

"That sounds fine. I have some work I need to take care of, it'd be nice if you could keep an eye on her for me." Bonnibel said "She's out on the balcony, you can ask her."

Finn gulped and looked towards the balcony. He sat for a moment then slowly got up and went to the glass doors.


	19. The man

Finn walked up to the balcony doors looking through to see a blurry vision of Fionna on the other side. He breathed out a breathe he had been holding and pushed open the doors. He had thought Fionna was beautiful from the moment her caught her. That night was really just a coincidence, he had only returned from his two year adventure that night. He spent the two years travelling, helping people, and restoring his broken heart. The night he left he felt like nothing to anyone. He didn't know what he was going to do with his life. Finn did a lot of growing up, he realized that the princesses were fazes. Parts of his life that just wouldn't work out and he had so much more to live for. So he travelled and helped people. But after two years he decided that it was enough, and headed home. He had walked in and found Jake, sitting alone in their living room looking at a picture of the two of them and Beemo. Jake was ecstatic his brother was home and Finn celebrated for a while. Then he decided to go see the princess. He had to test out if he was really over her and as he ran through the gardens he heard screams. Before he knew what was going on Jake had thrown him in the air. When Finn was flying through the air he smacked right into Fionna. Untangling himself from her while falling he carried her bridal style and landed on his feet on Jake. When he had looked at her he realized that he really was over the princess and that he, in fact, did have another purpose.

So here he was, about to talk to his other purpose. He pushed open the doors and walked out behind Fionna. He stood there for a few seconds, not knowing what to say. He hadn't really thought about it. He was about to walk up to a girl who had not slept in two weeks and say Oh hey! Come with me, a person you don't really know, for the day.

But then Fionna turned around, and even though she looked awful from her lack of sleep and all her stress, she looked beautiful to him. Finn knew it was cheesey to feel that way but, he made her feel like a man. Not a boy, how the princess made him feel, but like a man who knew what he wanted and knew it was within his reach.

And while Finn was standing there, thinking all his philosophical thoughts about adult hood, Fionna was looking at him and staring. But Fionna wasn't staring for the same reason Finn was, she was staring because this strange person walked up to her at the butt crack of dawn and was staring at her.

"Dude, are you okay?" She asked taking a little step back.

Finn realized what he was doing and blushed. Yep, the 'man' just blushed.

**Author's Note**

**I am totes sorry about how long it took to update. I wrote the last chapter on Friday and I could've sworn I posted it. And when I write a new chapter I go back and read the previous one and thats when I realized it. My bad. But thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. You guys are the best so let me know what you think. Questions, comments, and concerns. Anything. Thanks again.**


	20. Sword play

"Be careful and try to have fun. Finn said he'd have you back later tonight." Bonnibel said walking Fionna down to the front gates where Finn was waiting.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you tonight." Fionna said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Finn will take care of you, you'll be safe I promise." Bonnibel said putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a small reassuring smile. Then they were at the gates and sure enough Finn was waiting. He was facing away from the girls and had his hands in his pockets, looking out at the sunrise.

Fionna looked at Finn and smiled, "Okay, you be careful too." She said and started walking towards Finn. He greeted her and the two started walking off in the distance. Once they were gone Bonnibel returned to her room for some much needed sleep.

Finn and Fionna walked along side each other in silence for a while. This was the first time Fionna had really been outside the Candy Kingdom since she had arrived, and it terrified her. Going back to the old way she lived scared her more than anything.

"There it is." Finn said pointing to a large tree in the distance.

"Whoa, you live there!" Fionna said, the places people live in around here were awesome, she thought.

"Yep, pretty cool. Hey, so you brought the sword with you." Finn noticed his old sword in the girls hand. Fionna had brought it for extra protection.

"Oh yeah, I don't really go anywhere without it." She said swinging it downwards once.

"Cool, so you seem to be pretty good with it. Want to spar a bit?" Finn asked smiling at Fionna.

Fionna flexed her shoulders and said "Sure."

Once the two were in front of the tree house Finn pulled his family sword from the loop in his pack. The sword was twice the length of Fionna's. The two took stances about two feet from each other. Finn moved first, jabbing at Fionna. She was quick and side stepped, taking a swing at Finn from the side. He ducked and swung his sword at her legs, which in turn she jumped, the blade missing her feet narrowly. Finn was taking time to get back in a stance from kneeling down, Fionna took this opportunity to jab at Finn. He saw it coming and in a flash Fionna's sword was ripped from her hands. The tip of Finn's blade at her chest, which was heaving, her back had hurt but she went on causing her breath to be labored.

"What the lump just happened?" Fionna exclaimed looking at her hands. It had happened so fast it didn't even register in her mind what had happened.

Finn dropped his sword down from Fionna and retrieved her blade, handing it back to her.

"Hold your sword straight out." Finn said taking a few steps back. Fionna did as he said and he begun to explain what her had done.

"I slid my sword along side yours." He said doing it as he was saying "Then tilted it down and half of my blade went under yours in almost a cross. Then I tilt it up, and your blade catches on my hilt, so when I push mine to the side, your blade is stuck and forces it out of your hand." He said gently pushing his sword to where it wouldn't knock it out of her hand.

"Whoa! That's awesome, let me try!" She said eagerly. Finn smiled to see her happier than she had been this morning. He held his sword out and after a few tries Fionna had gotten the hang of it.

"Come on, let's go inside. I'll show you around." Finn said, sliding his sword back in place.

"Okay!" Fionna said, smiling as she went along. All thoughts of the nightmares left behind for the moment as well as worries of being protected.


	21. I'll take care of you

"What is this place? It's so dusty." Fionna said, immediately sneezing afterwards.

Finn rummaged through the many things in the room. "This is my attic, sorry but I think I have something up here I want to give to you." He said, diving through piles of boxes.

Fionna blushed "You don't have to. You've already given me a sword." I've never met someone so nice, Fionna thought.

Finn looked up to Fionna "It's okay, I'm not using it anymore and I know you could. Ah! Found it!" He exclaimed, pulling an object from a box.

"It's just like yours." Fionna said looking at what he was holding out to her.

"It's exactly the same, only it's a bit smaller, it's from when I was a kid. I'm not using it, and you could." Finn blushed and stuttered "That is i-if you, you know, want it." He hadn't even thought if Fionna would want his dirty old back pack.

She took it from him examining "Yeah! I could definitely use it. It's even got a strap for the sword!" Fionna said excitedly, she slipped the back pack around her shoulders; it was light from being empty. She looked up to Finn who beamed happily, Fionna blushed, her heart fluttering. There was a bit of light coming through a small window in the attic and it landed on the two of them. The light hit Finn at an angle, highlighting his features and this was the first time Fionna had really looked at him. He was FINE. His jaw angled and tight, cut like stone. He had stubble on his face, and his blonde hair poked out of his hat at his cheekbones and in the middle of his forehead in slight curls. His blue eyes shone and matched his hair perfectly. He had a wide smile on that was somehow cute and sexy.

Fionna's heart did a back flip, this was the first time she had felt like this around Finn. When she first met him she thought not much of it, sure she recognized he was good looking but now she was alone with him and the light was hitting him all the right ways. His tone arms cast perfect shadows of muscle, his shirt tight across his torso, though you could not see the muscle, you know it was there.

"Thanks. I really like, I'll take care of it I promise." Fionna said looking back at Finn, blushing even more. Finn kept smiling and he took Fionna's sword and slid it into the strap on the side of the pack. Then he grabbed her hand, giving her butterflies and he led her down out of the attic.

"Come with me, I'll take care of you." He said and she knew it to be true.

**Author's Note**

**Whew, sorry it took so long to upload the past week. I had a 7 page paper to write and an art project that both took forever to finish. I'm lucky I made it out alive. It almost bored me to death. Luckily spring break starts today and I will have plenty of time to write. Unfortunately I'm not sure if I will be able to upload. So if I do, great, if I don't, then I'll post a cluster of chapters all at once when I get back. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far and WOO! The story hit over 4000 views! I'm freakin excited, I was constantly looking at the numbers because they are raising faster than ever. Thanks so much you guys. Please review and tell me what you think, or if you have any suggestions. Thanks again!**


	22. Decisions

The sun beat down on the two sitting in the boat. Both Finn and Fionna had taken off their hats, Fionna putting her hair in a ponytail. Finn had taken her fishing, there was a lake not too far from the tree house and a boat quietly awaited the two. They had cast their rods and sat in the bottom of the boat, feet propped up on the sides, next to each other. The sun was hotter than Finn thought it was going to be, with no shade in the middle of the lake. Fionna had rolled up the sleeves on her shirt and kicked her shoes and socks off. Finn had done the same with his socks and shoes, and taken his shirt off. Fionna was right about there being muscles earlier. She caught herself glances over for a peak quite often. Every time she would feel a pang of guilt, Kipper was always in the back of her mind. She wanted to push him out of her mind, but she couldn't. He had saved her life countless times and he loved her, shouldn't he deserve more? But what if she could have something with Finn? Kipper was dead and there was nothing she could do to bring him back. Fionna knew Finn liked her, and she liked him. Should she not out of respect for Kipper, or should she so that she can have a life.

Finn noticed Fionna staring off with a sad expression on her face. He leaned over slightly more until their shoulders were touching. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked gingerly and with genuine concern.

Fionna looked him in the eyes. "What is this?" She asked. That caught Finn off guard, he stared wide eyed at Fionna, their faces inches apart.

Finally after a few moments Finn spoke. "What do you mean?" He said.

"What are we doing? Is this a date? What are your intentions. I need to know how serious you are." Fionna said not averting from his eyes. It took another few moments for Finn to speak.

"I don't know if it is a date. I heard you've been having trouble sleeping and I thought maybe I could help. Also I just kind of wanted to hang out with you." Finn gulped and continued "I think your beautiful, I've thought that from the moment I met you. But this wasn't a date, I just wanted to help you and be around you, get to know you. I-I like you. What is this to you?" He asked

Fionna looked at Finn, he looked nothing like Kipper. Kipper had shaggy black hair, he was a very pale skinned guy. His eyes were brown, everything about him the exact opposite of Finn. That would make this easier. "I like you too." She said slowly. "I have been having trouble sleeping, I only came here because Bonnibel told me to." Finn's face fell, but Fionna reassured him by saying "But once I got here and really talked to you, I've had fun. You're a great guy, I really have had a good time. I think it has helped. I think being around you has helped."

It was silent for a few moments. Fionna was deciding in her head, what should she do?

Finally she came to a decision, she closed the distance between her and Finn and kissed him. He was startled at first, and he gently kissed her back.

Tons of things were running through Fionna's mind until she kissed him. When she did, things started to clear. She stopped thinking about Kipper, and eventually all thoughts of him faded from her mind. There was her. And there was Finn.


	23. Simon says

2 weeks later

Bonnibel woke to a weak ray of sun shining in her face. She sat up, stretched and yawned. Just as she was about to step out of her bed she heard a noise across the room. She looked in the direction of the noise and saw Fionna lying in her bed. She was lying on her stomach with her arms dangling over the edge of the bed. Though Fionna was motionless save for her chest rising and falling, she didn't make the noise. Bonnibel sat for a few more seconds before she decided to go back to sleep. Right as she was about to turn away she saw something move in the shadows above Fionna, in the corner of the room. She froze, in the shadows she saw two red eyes look from Fionna to her. The eyes pierced her and they held contact for a few more seconds before she blinked and they were gone.

Bonnibel sat in the room the rest of the morning until Fionna had woken up. Bonnibel didn't know if what she saw was real or not but she wasn't leaving Fionna alone. She didn't wake her either, it had only been just recently her night terrors had stopped completely. Finn had been over to take Fionna on an adventure three times since the first. Bonnibel was fairly sure the two were together. If they were it wasn't a mushy kind of thing. They were just chill with each other, they would sit out in the garden for a bit eating breakfast before they would leave. Bonnibel saw them kiss a few times and he would wrap his arm around her shoulders. Nothing like how her and Marceline had acted when they first got together. Bonnibel's thoughts drifted back to Marceline. She hadn't heard from her since she randomly showed up at the lab explosion. Fionna had wanted to go see her but Bonnibel declined the notion. Marceline came when she needed to be away from Ash and Bonnibel had a feeling that she would be back. Though the incident with Marceline saying something about it being all her fault.

Bonnibel's thoughts were interrupted as a yawn came from Fionna's bed. The girl rolled on her back and stretched, she sat up rubbing her eyes then smiled at Bonnibel. Bonnibel smiled back, both of their moods had been greatly increased since they were getting full nights of sleep. The first night Fionna didn't have night terrors she slept through that night and two days more. Bonnibel caught up on her sleep too. The candy kingdom had been calm recently and she had a break from work.

Fionna opened her mouth to say something when someone came crashing through her balcony doors. Fionna covered her face with her arms and fell off her bed landing on the floor with a solid thump. She landed on her back but luckily her burns had completely healed. Bonnibel squinted at the light that was now coming in. Then she saw a figure and recognized that horrid voice.

The Ice King had come rolling through the broken glass. Fionna bounded up and stood between the Ice King and Bonnibel. She had grabbed her sword form her pack which was lying next to her bed.

"Ice King! What the butts are you doing here?" Bonnibel yelled at him, people really need to stop breaking her balcony doors.


	24. What happened?

Fionna panted, her heart racing twelve miles an hour. Her face was hot even with the sweat she wiped away from it. She pumped her arms and her chest heaved, while her legs did the same she felt the muscles in them ache. As soon as the Ice King had told her and Bonnibel what they saw she grabbed her pack and her sword and ran out the door, not waiting for anybody.

The Ice King had come crashing through Bonnibel's balcony doors early that morning. She had grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him away from Bonnibel.

"Ice King! What the butts are you doing here?" Bonnibel yelled. The Ice King looked different to Bonnibel, as soon as she looked at his face she realized it. His usually geeky demeanor was gone, he had a ghostly pallor to his face and he genuinely looked upset.

Fionna was about to pummel the Ice King until Bonnibel put a hand in front of her. Fionna gave her a confused look and Bonnibel said "Ice King what's wrong?"

The Ice King looked to Bonnibel and in a voice that didn't seem like his own he said "I went to Marceline's to ask her a question about her songs and I… I looked into the window. A man was in there, I heard yelling and she…" He paused. He looked to Bonnibel with tears in his eyes "He was beating her."

At that Fionna ran to the bed, grabbed her pack and sprinted down the steps and out the castle as fast as she could. She didn't wait for Bonnibel, she didn't wait for anything. She didn't even think, she just knew she had to get to Marceline.

A Few Hours Ago

Marceline woke in a stupor, her head was pounding. She groggily opened her eyes, her house was dark. She felt a throbbing on her eye and some of the past nights events came flooding back to her. Ash had come home drunk, he always came home drunk. Ever since the first night he went out with his buddies he came back drunk and mad at her. She put up with it because by the morning he would be the sweet Ash she had fallen in love with. Though recently he would stay drunk, her Ash was fading more and more.

She picked herself up off the floor, that's strange, she thought. She didn't remember what had happened. She rubbed her eye and looked around. Her house was trashed, the light was busted, pictures torn of the wall and smashed on the floor. She walked over and lit a few candles on the TV. Her head was pounding, her house was trashed. What the hell happened?

**Author's Note**

**Well hello there. Ah I love spring break, a much needed break from the seven page paper. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. If you can't tell by this chapter, it's about to hit the fan. And I'm so excited to write it. Stay tuned and a little update, the story is less than 100 views away from 5000 views AND it now has 10 followers. Woot woot, this is making my spring break even better! Keep it up you guys! You're the best!**


	25. When it hit the fan

Marceline lit the candles sitting on top of her tv, they provided a little bit of light into the room. She looked around, her living room was trashed. She walked over to a shelf near the kitchen and lit some more candles. They didn't help brighten things up much either. She started to walk towards her couch to sit down, her head was pounding. She didn't float but walked, Ash hadn't liked it when she floated. He said she needed to be on the same level as him. So she put herself in the habit of walking. Halfway across her living room she tripped on something big and squishy on the floor. She hit the ground and her head hit against her worn out carpet. Everything came back to her, the previous nights events.

Ash had gotten home from drinking with his buddies. She never knew where he went or what he did, just that he was out drinking. When he got back she had done everything he had asked. Ash had been going downhill since the first time he yelled at her. Her had been hitting her, he would force her to do things to him, he would call her awful things. But she couldn't fight back, because deep down in there, her Ash was still there. The Ash that cuddled her and stroked her hair, the Ash that gave her sweet kisses all around her face before pulling out roses that he had made with a spell for her, the Ash that understood her and her issues with her father. The Ash that always had time for her, her biggest fan. That Ash had been around for a few months, wonderful months, until his drinking started. She loved that Ash so much, how could she give up on him? He never gave up on her. So even through the beatings and everything else she tried her hardest to do everything to bring that Ash back. So last night she put together a special dinner. She cleaned everything in the house and outside of it, she bathed herself and put on her sexiest outfit. She waited with candles lit around the room for him to come home. She had thought maybe with this special dinner she could talk him out of drinking so much. But it had all gone wrong, Ash came home and saw her special dinner. Her yelled at her, threw the dinner plates, smashing the light in the living room. He yelled at her because there was a show on he wanted to watch and he wanted his favorite tv dinner. He hit her in the eye with a gloved fist. This was the fist he always hit her with, it's a magical glove that what damage it caused couldn't be healed with her fast healing. She had to stay with that injury until it naturally healed with time, he liked it better that way. She fell on the ground and he jumped on her. Well when he jumped he more of sluggishly fell on top of her. It knocked the breath out of her and her head pounded in her ears. She struggled under him for a minute before shoving him off. Last time she was in this position he took her in an unpleasant way. Breathing heavily she backed up from him. He didn't move, he must have past out, thankfully. Marceline blacked out after that.

She turned to look at what she tripped over, though she already knew what it was. It was Ash laying in the floor face down, though the solid kick to his squishy beer gut seemed to make him stir.

"Where are you?" He said sitting up slightly. Marceline paused at what seemed to be the calm voice of her Ash for a second. Ash sat up and looked at her, he took a swig of the drink he had brought home with him and sat for a few seconds more.

Finally after sitting and staring at each other for minutes Ash swelled in rage, "That hurt you bitch." He said rubbing his stomach and coming towards her. She jumped up and ran to the couch.

"Ash I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in the floor. You broke the light I couldn't see." She pleaded

She felt Ash's hand around her arm and his fist land in her stomach. She doubled over and felt repeated kicks all over her body and once again she blacked out, not before hearing a bump at the window looking over to see Simon staring at her in horror, tears in his eyes.

**Author's Note**

**Well spring break is over, back to classes and being busy. I'm glad I got to finish this chapter tonight, I thought I wouldn't because I'm working on a painting that I needed to finish before the paint dried. I'm sorry every time I update its at like 1 or 2 in the morning. That's just when I'm not busy anymore. So the story hit over 5000 views and now has 12 followers. Keep it up guys, I'm loving the reviews. I really appreciate everything. I can't wait to write more, I was listening to Patrick Stump's album Soul Punk and it gave me a lot of inspiration for up coming chapters. So be prepared and stay tuned friends!**


	26. Abuse

Fionna had been running for a little over an hour. She was just short of having a heart attack it felt like but her adrenaline kept her running. Coming upon the mouth of the cave Marceline's house was in she increased her pace, she sprinted across the wet dirt getting mud on her white sock and her legs. She heard her name called from behind her, she turned to see Bonnibel jump off of a giant eagle at the mouth of the cave. Fionna sprinted across and jumped the steps that led up Marceline's porch. She grabbed the door knob but the door didn't budge, frowning she ran back down the steps and sprinted back up ramming her shoulder into the door frame with all her weight. The door gave slightly, Fionna repeated this three times before she smashed through the door. Splinters went everywhere, a few sticking into her arm. Fionna stumbled and landed hard on the worn carpet. She was dazed when she felt someone helping her up, with a shake of her head she came to and saw it was Bonnibel.

Fionna and Bonnibel jumped to hear the sound of someone hitting another person from across the room. They looked in horror to see Marceline lying on the ground unconscious with Ash standing above her, hitting her repeatedly.

Bonnibel screamed shocking Fionna, Bonnibel rushed forwards and tackled Ash. The disgruntled man barely moved and pushed her aside. This was when Fionna knew she had to do something.

She lunged at him, he wasn't paying attention because of Bonnibel's pre-emptive strike. She hit him at his knees and he came crumbling on top of her. What little breath she had was knocked out of her and the two grappled as they rolled along the floor. Fionna was definitely in shape compared to this man. The only reason she could hold her own against this full grown male is because he was so… squishy. His body was lethargic and his gut hung out, his arms were wobbly too. Fionna rolled on top of him trying to pin him down, he forced his feet under her legs and kicked her off.

Bonnibel recovered from her fall, seeing Fionna fight off Ash, it didn't even register to help. She had to get to Marceline. The girl lay unconscious not too far from where she was. Bonnibel gulped down her fear and crawled quickly to Marceline. She didn't realize she was crying until she tasted it. She wiped her face and grabbed the body of the girl she was in love with. Cradling Marceline Bonnibel tried to shake her awake. With all the lumps on her head Bonnibel knew she was out for a while. Bonnibel jumped, startled and pulled back into reality when she heard the crash.

Ash and Fionna had been wrestling about the floor while Bonnibel was pre-occupied. Fionna had taken out her sword, she didn't want to unless she felt her life was threatened and at this point she knew the man wasn't going to give up. She pointed it at him, he paused and she smiled thinking she had the upper hand. The man moved quick though, she was so startled because never in their little brawl had he shown such agility. He threw the bottle he had and hit her in the chest. It knocked her back and in those few seconds he grabbed the hilt of her sword, shoving hard against her chest, where the bottle had hit her. She stumbled back but lost the grip on her sword. The man had it now and he lunged at her. Time nearly stopped for her, she slowly watched the sword come towards her. She saw the evil in the mans eye's. She recognized the evil, it was the same as the evil in the man's eyes who tortured her and Kipper. She closed her own eyes, she didn't want her last image to be the man's evil eyes. She felt the tip of the blade at her collar bone. Behind her eyes she saw Finn, the poor boy was in love with her and now she was going to break his heart and leave him. Finn…, Finn. Finn!

Her eyes snapped open, she felt the blade pierce the top layer of skin and she moved her arm quick. She crossed it under the sword pushing up she twisted her arm to grab the hilt and yank it out of the man's hand and send it sailing across the room. That move Finn taught her had saved her life, though her arm had a spiral slash on it and was bleeding freely.

The man hesitated and Fionna took the opportunity to punch him square in the face, he flew back and hit the tv. His body smashed harsh against the glass and he fell to the ground. As well as the tv and all the lit candles on top of it.


	27. Crash and Burn

The tv fell on top of Ash, as well as the lit candles. Fionna stared in horror as the candle's flame burned his clothing and spreading to his skin and hair. He was trapped under the tv burning alive. His awful screams echoed around the house.

Bonnibel screamed for Fionna, the blonde girl turning to see her trying to lift an unconscious Marceline. Fionna ran to the kitchen, looking for a bucket, something to put water in. She found a mixing bowl and filled it with water from the tap. She ran into the living room and threw the water on Ash. He sizzled but his entire body was in flames as well as the carpet and wall around him. The fire was awful, the heat of it burned her skin from feet away. In vain she ran back to the kitchen and filled the bowl with water, when she returned the entire ceiling was on fire, the smoke poured out the open door. Fionna had to duck down to be able to breathe. Ash's screaming was still going on, Fionna didn't want to look. She didn't see Bonnibel or Marceline, the two must have made it out. She started to the door but the ceiling collapse and blocked her way. The smoke was growing thicker, she ran to the nearest doorway, which was to Marceline's bedroom. She ran in and closed the door, the room untouched by the fire for now. She saw a window on the far side of the room, on the other side of a bed. She jumped on the bed and down to the floor. When she landed she looked down, there was a pillow and a blanket on the floor. She looked to the bed and saw only one pillow on the bed. He must have made Marceline sleep in the floor. She could still hear the man screaming in the other room. Fionna felt he deserved it, she looked back down in disgust. She saw something poke out from the edge of the pillow. She leaned down to grab it and saw something large underneath the bed. Suddenly smoke started to fill the room, Fionna grabbed the two objects and made it out the window. She landed and ran towards the front of the house. Putting the smaller of the two objects in her pack she realized that her sword was in the building. She heard Bonnibel yell for her, she looked at the burning house. It was sad, such a lovely house, Marceline's home. It was gone now, and everything in it. She shed two tears then wiped them away, running to the sound of Bonnibel's voice, the screaming had stopped.


	28. Cross my heart, cross my fingers

Ash went out for the first time since he had met Marceline. He hadn't drank since he met her, he didn't feel like he had to. Marceline made him feel wonderful, she was beautiful and talented. She understood him and he understood her. She had a lot of problems in her past, he tried his best to help her and talk her through them.

Ash came up to the door of the old bar he used to drink at. He had no friends there, it was just the closest to where he used to live, though a little farther now that he lived with Marceline. Ash knew he shouldn't be drinking. He used to drink a little too much for it to be healthy, but that was only because he had nothing in his life that made him feel that good.

He used to drink all the time, then he met Marceline. Back when they were still talking he knew that his drinking habits were a definite turn off, so he tried to quit. He tried to take steps to get off his favorite habit but it was difficult. The inner part of him said, you don't like her your just drunk, but the other part said you like and your too drunk to realize it.

He walked up to the bar and sat down. He thought to himself, One more shot then I'm quitting forever. Cross my heart. The bar tender recognized him and set his usual down in front of him. What were those old steps? He never really stuck to them, it turned out to be more like, step one: drink. He took the shot, step one down. Step two: Make mistakes. He motioned for the bartender who gave him another shot. That wasn't the mistakes he used to make, the females that hung around were his mistakes. But those ended with where Marceline began. Step 3: Pretend you don't remember. He would always avoid anyone he saw at the bar that night, they were the reminder that once again he had failed himself and his little program. He couldn't for the life of him remember the actual steps. Step 4: Drink a little more. He took the second shot, feeling the lovely burning sensation as it went down. So much for one more shot cross my heart. Cross my heart, cross my fingers. He smirked, wasn't he clever. But he frowned, step 5: I need to run dry. This needs to be it, this is where he always realized he had failed and now was his chance to quit. After the next one he would be too tipsy to resist.

He looked around, the bar was dingy and dark. Sighing he dipped his head, he had a reason for being here. He found a picture in Marceline's house under her couch. She had left to the kitchen to make food for herself and he had dropped his wand under the couch. He found a picture of her and a pink girl, she had her arm around her smiling brightly and the pink girl looked like a deer in headlights. There was a heart drawn on the back in red pen with a date in the middle. The date was recent, she hadn't told him about her. He didn't even know she liked girls, and she lied. She told him that she hadn't dated anyone in over 400 years multiple times. He was moving in with her in a few weeks, and she couldn't trust her with everything. He got slightly angry, he told her everything even his most embarrassing moments and his greatest failures. He told her all about the bar and the late nights with the females from there.

Cross my fingers, he waved for another shot.


	29. Hanging in there

Marceline slowly came into consciousness, feeling a warm arm wrapped around her waist. She laid there, she knew exactly who the arm belonged to. The smell of the bed was familiar, as well as the feel of it. She knew exactly where she was and exactly who she was with. She's heard of people not remembering a traumatic experience but Marceline was not so lucky. She knew what had happened and she knew where she was. She also knew what her being here meant, that her friends had found out and she could no longer be with Ash. Her heart sank, she loved Ash, he may have beat the hell out of her and treated her like crap, but she was in love with him. The Ash she loved was still in there and she didn't want to give up on that Ash.

Marceline's train of thought was interrupted by a bump across the room, she slowly lifter herself up. Her head pounded and her body ached. She looked toward the sound of the noise. Fionna lay on her bed, sprawled on her stomach, arms and legs hanging of the bed, and mouth wide open. She was adorable and her innocence made Marceline smile. But her smile faded when she noticed a pair of red eyes in the shadows beneath Fionna's bed. They held eye contact and after a few minutes a grueling, sharp toothed, smile appeared underneath the eyes and when the eyes and mouth closed they were gone. Disappeared into the shadows, Marceline didn't know what she had just seen, but her thoughts were once again drawn away by the stirring of a sleeping Bonnibel next to her.

Marceline smiled, she loved Bonnibel, she always had and she always would. Memories of Bonnibel had been her rock throughout the past month. She loved Ash and all she wanted to do was help him and lived a normal life with him. But she couldn't even count the number of times she wanted to fly away to the candy kingdom back to Bonnibel. She knew Bonnibel stilled loved her and if Marceline wanted, they could get back together. But how could she do that when she still loved Ash?

A Few Hours Later

Bonnibel stood outside her bedroom door, listening to a sobbing Marceline on the inside. She had woken up to find Marceline already awake, and Fionna awoke to the sound of them talking. Finn had already come and Fionna and him went to be alone. So Bonnibel recounted what had happened to Marceline and when she said that Ash died in the fire Marceline asked to be alone. It took majoring convincing on Marceline's part but she finally left and as soon as the door closed she heard her begin to sob.

It's hard for Bonnibel to imagine Marceline being so heartbroken over somebody that wasn't Bonnibel. Then again Bonnibel couldn't imagine ever loving anyone other than Marceline. She was mad at Marceline for a while, for loving someone else, but how could she be mad right now when Marceline was so heart broken.

Bonnibel made a decision, she turned the doorknob and entered her room. She took in the sight of a weeping Marceline and marched straight over to her. Marceline was bent over kneeled on Bonnibel's bed. Her hands tangled in fists in her hair. She was making a face of pure sadness, the tears had stopped along with any sounds she was making. This was the sight of true pain, Bonnibel couldn't stand to see it. She wrapped her arms around Marceline, squeezing her hard, trying to put all her love in it. Marceline squeezed back, holding on for dear life.


	30. Nothing

Ash had been back to the bar three times since that first night. He had a problem, he knew that. He knew he was scaring Marceline, coming home drunk. He was never out of control though, right now he was a sad drunk. He was a sad drunk that had no more money, he had spent what little he had left the night before. So tonight he sat in his usual seat, alone, with no drink.

Suddenly a glass filled with a yellow liquid slid down to him. He looked up, the bartender looked back down at him. This bartender was different, it wasn't the usual brute who served him. The normal bartender was big, he was huge in fact. This one was small, the size of a young man. The lights in the bar were usually dim but they seemed to be darker, danker. The bartender had shaggy black hair the fell mostly over his eyes, concealing them. He didn't have anything else that stood out, he looked normal, his skin a dark grey. He had on a shaggy blue shirt that was faded, torn and covered in dirt. Probably some urchin who needed a job.

The young man walked away, leaving Ash with the yellow liquid. Ash picked it up and sniffed it, it smelled almost like his favorite liquor. Ash gulped it down, without even thinking. It tasted nice.

Ash went back every night that week, the young bartender would show up, give him the yellow drink and then he wouldn't see him the rest of the night. The strange liquid was addictive, he often found himself craving it during the day. The more he drank it the blurrier everything became, he would wake up and not remember what had happened the night before. He hardly ever thought about Marceline anymore, she just slipped his mind. Actually everything was becoming blurrier, except for the thought of the yellow drink.

After two weeks his need for it during the day was so great he asked the young bartender for extra to bring back with him. The young bartender didn't say a word but the next day he showed up with a few extra in dirty bottles.

All Ash could remember was drinking, he didn't remember anything but that first gulp and then he was out like a light.

The last thing Ash ever remembered was waking up and seeing Marceline kneeling on the floor, her eye bruised, her clothes ragged, and the look of fear on her face.

"What happened?" He asked. He looked down and saw the bottle of his yellow drink, subconsciously he reached down, picked it up, and chugged it.

Then nothing.

**Author's Note**

**Aah, my chapters are so short. I know they are extremely short and I wish I could do more but I usually find the perfect place to end the chapter after not writing a whole lot. Did y'all see the last episode of adventure time? It was weird… and violent. I don't know, I was kind of weirded out. I'm not sure if I would want my 6 year old brother watching that episode. Any way, thanks for reading. The numbers have gone down slightly, still getting a lot but it's not growing like it used to. Share this story if you want guys. I have no good adventure time stories to read right now. I've literally read all the good ones. Feel free to suggest your favorite adventure time stories, I'm game for anything right now. I've been filling my time watching Markiplier on youtube lately. So again thanks for reading, and let me know what you think in the review!**


	31. Innocently embarrased

Fionna and Finn had gone to the castle gardens, they walked back to the very back to their spot. A spot underneath a willow tree, with rose bushes around the base. The two climbed up to the top most branch on the tree, the leaves completely concealing them. This willow tree happened to be the largest tree in the candy kingdom, save for the main castle itself, which is mostly comprised of tree. The tree that had encased the lich until several years back when he escaped. Finn has come into contact twice with the lich and thwarted his plans thrice.

The branch the Fionna and Finn sat upon was large enough they could sit side by side. The two were standing, a cool breeze blew through the branches. Finn looked down over Fionna, his heart sank. He took notice of the bruise on her chest, right under her collar bone. Her arm had a long, nasty red cut going down it that no one had bandaged. He saw the knot on her forehead that was poking out halfway under her hat. He cringed at her injuries but looked to her face. She was grinning up at him, wide eyed and so happy. It was adorable and heart breaking.

Finn grabbed Fionna by the waist and neck, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. Fionna hesitated, startled but soon melted right into it. The kiss was hot and angry on Finn's part and he furrowed his brow, she could feel his frustration. Fionna answered by kissing him back gently, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling of his hat. She ran her hand through his hair an gently rubbed his back. Soon he calmed and pulled out of the kiss, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry." He said squeezing her a little.

"Why?" She asked, worried.

"I wasn't there for you. I was off doing my own things and I should have been there to protect you." He said shaking his head.

Fionna pulled back and looked him in the eye. "It's not your fault, there was no time. I took off as soon as I heard. There was no way you could have known."

"I know." He said looking sad. "But Fionna, you throw yourself into danger and I want to be there to protect you." He paused. "You could move in with me… that way I could be with you."

She shook her head "It's too soon Finn." They hadn't done anything but kiss, they hadn't even gotten to the L word yet.

"I… I know…" He said sighing.

"You could stay in the candy kingdom with me." Fionna offered. "Bonnibu has extra rooms."

"Yes!" Finn exclaimed. "That would totally work!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, planting kisses on her neck. Fionna giggled and pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist. She pulled back and looked into his face, he was smiling so big it made her laugh.

The two kissed and Fionna deepened it, wrapping her hands in Finn's hair. He walked until her back was up against the tree, he slowly lowered down until they were both sitting on the branch. Slowly kissing, Finn had his hands on her cheeks, her hands in his hair. It was getting hotter, Fionna's face burned and Finn was radiating heat. The lust was building up between the two, after all they were both 17, their bodies craved more than just a kiss.

Fionna felt this need but she didn't understand it. She had never been romantically with someone before. She had been locked in a dungeon most of her life and the rest she was on the run. She didn't know anything really. She didn't even know how babies were made. She didn't know the anatomy of a boy, she had only kissed Kipper a few times, nothing more.

Fionna blushed and pulled away, she turned her head away from Finn. She was embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, genuinely concerned. She didn't say anything, still not looking at him, hot tears welling up. Finn put his hand on her cheek and gently pushed her to look at him. The concern in his eyes made her feel better.

"What's wrong?" He asked again. She hesitated; she was going to have to tell him some time. She really liked Finn. She honestly didn't see herself without him in the near future. She was afraid of what he would think though. Would he laugh? Would he leave her?

"Fionna… puddin' tell me what's wrong." He said sounding very worried. His nick name for her is what made her spill her guts. It was so sweet that it made her heart clench, she had to tell him.

"I… I'm embarrassed." She said still not looking at him. "I've never done anything with a boy."

He stared blankly at her. Then busted out laughing.


	32. Innocence is okay

Finn busted out laughing, he howled practically. Fionna's heart sank and tears ran down her eyes. She felt awful, embarrassed to the max. Finn was laughing at her, she began to sob. Finn stopped laughing when he noticed this.

"Oh no, honey, I'm not laughing at you!" He said hugging her, rubbing her back, she continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Then what are you laughing at?!" She sobbed.

"I'm laughing because you were so embarrassed." He said, "I don't care if you've never been with a boy."

"I have kissed a boy, but that's all." Fionna said her crying stopping.

Finn picked her up, sitting back down to where he was cradling her.

"I guess we need to have a talk then." He said calmly, pressing his cheek to her forehead. "Tell me what you know."

She hesitated. "I kissed a boy." Was all she said.

Finn giggled. "Oh yeah? Who was this boy?"

"His name was Kipper. He was my best friend, and I loved him." Fionna blurted all at once. She hadn't really thought about how she was going to tell Finn, guess it's like ripping off a band aid.

Finn was silent for a few moments, Fionna's heart raced in fear of what he would say.

"What happened to him?" Finn asked silently.

"He… died." Was all Fionna could get out.

"I'm sorry." Finn said and kissed her fore head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I came to accept his death. We weren't really romantically together, I just loved him because he was all I had. He was the most important thing in my life, until I came here."

"If I had known I…" Finn paused, finding it difficult to form words.

"It's okay. I made the decision to kiss you, I will always love Kipper but I can't stay in the past. I'm with you now." Fionna said decisively.

Finn breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't speak though, he waited for her to continue.

"I… I haven't ever done anything other than kiss. I don't know what…" She hesitated, it was so awkward and embarrassing to say. "what a boys, you know what, is like. Honestly I don't even know how babies are made."

Finn didn't laugh like she thought he would, instead he said something that shocked her.

"I don't know what a girl's, you know what, looks like either. I've seen a girls chest before but I've never slept with one."

"Slept?" Fionna asked.

"Had sex with." Finn replied.

"I don't know what that is." Fionna said burying herself deeper into his body, he felt nice, he felt safe.

"That's how babies are made. You see, a girl's private place is where a boy puts his private place and through the act of having sex, you make babies." Finn explained, calmly and cooly. Fionna appreciated this.

"That sounds… weird." Fionna said. "I don't know if I'm ready for that."

Finn kissed her fore head again "Trust me puddin' we aren't going to be doing that any time soon."

She looked up at him "So you want to be with me for a while?"

"Yes, I honestly don't see myself without you in the near future."

"Can we take this romance stuff slow?" Fionna asked, shyly.

"Ofcourse puddin', we'll go at your pace. Don't worry, I'll take care of you."


	33. The awkward inbetween

Bonnibel held onto Marceline for a few hours, while Marceline cried out all of her frustration. Marceline fell asleep in Bonnibel's arm, her crying had worn her out. Bonnibel was holding her around her waist with one arm and gently stroking her hair with the other. They stayed like this until Marceline woke up, she sat up and didn't look at Bonnibel. It was only when Bonnibel put a hand on her shoulder did she speak.

"I need to see my house." Marceline said, monotone. Bonnibel stared at the back of her head, seeing this side of Marceline was scary. The usually passionate girl had no emotion. The Marceline that poured out her soul at the door of the door lords was lifeless.

Later

Bonnibel found Finn and Fionna in the gardens, Fionna was teaching Finn how to whistle with grass. Bonnibel asked the two if they would accompany her and Marceline to Marceline's house. They happily agreed. Jumping up they grabbed hands and giggled all the way to Bonnibel's room. It made Bonnibel jealous, she was also angry. How could they be so happy when Marceline was in pieces?

Finn opened the door for Fionna, the two walked in and immediately lost their giggly bubbly attitude. Marceline saw them and gave a weak smile before turning away. Bonnibel knew that Marceline hated crying in front of others, she didn't want anyone to know she had been crying. It embarrassed her to show her feeling that way.

"Oh!" Fionna exclaimed running to her bed. Finn stayed where he was and Bonnibel walked over to Marceline.

Fionna ran behind her bed and yelled "Marceline, I have a few things I was able to grab from your house!" Marceline turned to Fionna wide eyed. Fionna popped up and brought Marceline's axe bass, fumbling slightly before Marceline's experts hands took the instrument. She rubbed the strings and strummed a few times. It sounded perfect, as usual.

Marceline put a hand on Fionna's shoulder and smiled "Thank you." She said, it relieved Bonnibel to see some emotion back in her. How did she not notice Fionna with the instrument? It's not exactly compact.

"I have something else too." Fionna said reaching into her pack, pulling out a picture frame and handing it to Marceline. She took the picture and hugged it tight to her chest. She smiled at Fionna and put the picture frame in the night stand next to Bonnibel's bed before anyone else could see it.

"Okay." Marceline said, taking a breath "Let's go."

**Author's Note**

**Mmm, the last few chapters have been kind of awkward. But I need to get through this stuff to get to the juicy parts that I want to write. Thanks everyone for the reviews, I love em. As for Ash I think I'm about done writing from his perspective. I've almost closed his chapter in this story. I had a request to have more from him. If you guys want it I will write more about him and marce. Just let me know. The story hit over 7000 views! That's freakin crazy! It has 15 followers and 4 favorites. I'm ecstatic, I can't believe it has that many. You guys are awesome, I'm gonna try to pump out some more chapters soon, but lately I'm trying to take my time to make them good. Thanks for all the reviews and praise, you guys are the best!**


	34. Same boat that doesn't float

The foursome returned from visiting Marceline's house. They silently entered the candy kingdom headed towards Bonnibel's bed room. The candy kingdom was quiet, not a sole was out, though the atmosphere fit, Marceline thought. There was nothing to be said about how she felt. She saw her house and she didn't cry, she didn't scream, she just stared. She felt nothing, she was hurt so bad by Ash that she felt nothing. She didn't know how to begin getting over it, let alone if she could get over it. Marceline was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Finn's voice.

"Princess can I talk to you in private?" He asked, he was standing next to Fionna who was looking at the ground. Finn had a solemn look on his face to. Marceline looked to Bonnibel who also looked sad, and empty.

Marceline watched as the princess walked with Finn down the hallway. She felt a twinge in her heart, she still loved Bonnibel. She watched her walk away, shoulders slumped, hair a mess. She had briefly seen her face, bags under her eyes, cheek bones poking out more. Now that she thought about it Bonnibel's figure wasn't as healthy as it used to be, she seemed bonier.

It hit Marceline then, and she felt awful. She hadn't even thought about Bonnibel since she had returned and woke in next to her in bed. The love she felt for her was so natural, waking up next to her and being with her was natural. She hadn't even noticed how Bonnibel was in this whole ordeal, she hardly spoke a word to her. It must have been stressing her, in fact she must have been stressing for a while. She definitely did not look well.

Marceline was so busy grieving for Ash that she had forgotten about the one who got her through life with him. Sure she had held on, hoping to bring back the Ash that she was in love with. But on those nights when she didn't feel the hope, when she was afraid, she would secretly pull out the picture of her and Bonnibel and hold on for dear life. The only thing that got her through those nights were her memories of Bonnibel.

It was clear to her in that moment that her Ash was gone, he had been long gone, and the one that she needed most, also needed her. She loved Ash but she was going to have to let go of him. Bonnibel wouldn't make it without her and she wouldn't make it without Bonnibel.

She looked over to Fionna, she was staring at a painting on the wall. Her hands on her hips, a long red cut was visible down her arm. Her chest had a nasty giant bruise and a bruise on her forehead. Bonnibel told Marceline how Fionna had fought off Ash to save her. She had barely known Fionna and the girl had already done so much for her. Fionna was a rare sight, not just the fact that she was human, but that she had been tortured and abused her whole life, and she turned out the most kind hearted girl you could know. It hit Marceline the, how old Fionna looked. Every other time she had seen her she had been so bright and giggly that she looked young and innocent. But Fionna had been through things that put her beyond her years. She lost love too.

Marceline though back to the story Fionna had told her and Bonnibel. How she lost someone she loved, the only person she ever knew. They were in the same boat, having to decide whether to move on. Fionna looked tired and Marceline hadn't realized the toile everything had put on her friends.

Finn and Bonnibel re-entered the room, Finn leading and taking Fionna by the hand. She smiled at him a tired smile. They said good night to Bonnibel and Marceline and went further into the castle, leaving Marceline and Bonnibel alone.

**Author's Note**

**I'm really surprised I got to write this tonight, I went to the doctor on campus to fix some paper work saying that I didn't have the chicken pox vaccination and I never had chicken pox, when I did have chicken pox as a kid. I was like oh hey, I got this rash on my back I'll just get this checked out while I'm here. It's freakin Shingles. I got freakin shingles and I'm 18. It seriously sucks cabbages. So I havn't really felt like writing, but then I got some reviews and people were asking for more and I couldn't help myself. Well I'm going home for the weekend to be taken care of so I won't be able to update. I hope you guys enjoy this, I feel like I'm on the right path again. Thanks for everything, you guys are the best!**


	35. I'm right here

Marceline and Bonnibel walked silently to the bedroom. It wasn't a question that Marceline would be sleeping with Bonnibel, they both knew it. Marceline walked at a slightly slower pace than Bonnibel and she would look over and glance at her. In the peaks Marceline took her heart ached. Bonnibel definitely did not look healthy, she was bonier and skinnier.

The two reached the bedroom and Bonnibel opened the door, holding it for Marceline. The two made eye contact for a few seconds. In them Marceline saw concern and sadness. Bonnibel closed the door and walked to her closet. This was the usual routine, Marceline slept in a shirt and underwear. Bonnibel slept in a night gown. Though usually the clothes didn't stay on for long.

Bonnibel slipped through the door, leaving it open. Marceline went in after her, slipping in silently as she could walking. She didn't even think about floating anymore. Bonnibel was standing in the middle of the closet, arms crossed, one hand rubbing her forehead. She was looking, closed eyed, at the ground. Marceline walked up behind her and wrapped her hands around Bonnibel's waist, making her jump.

"Marceline…" Bonnibel started. Marceline squeezed her a little and said "I miss you."

It was so sincere Bonnibel leaned into the embrace wrapping her hands around the vampires, "I miss you too."

"I still love you."

"I never stopped loving you."

"I'm sorry…"

Bonnibel turned around startled, looking at the vampire "Your sorry?!"

"I'm sorry I worried you…" She said looking sympathetic to Bonnibel.

"Marceline, you… you can't be sorry. Not for this, you have nothing to be sorry for." Bonnibel said closing her eyes and shaking her head. Marceline cupped Bonnibel's cheek with her hand.

"You don't look very good…"

"I'm fine." Bonnibel said pulling her face away from Marceline's hand.

"You've lost weight. Your tired, stressed. Your bones are sticking out." Marceline said with worry.

"I'm fine. You look tired, you should rest, it's been a long day for you." Bonnibel said looking back to Marceline.

Marceline gripped Bonnibel's face with both hands and planted a kiss right on her pink lips. Bonnibel wasn't startled at all. She stumbled a bit at the force but she kissed right back, wrapping her arms around Marceline's waist. They kissed, showing as much emotion as they could. It was warm, familiar and it made them happy. It was right, it was normal, and… wet?

Marceline pulled back and looked at Bonnibel, she was crying. Her eyes closed as tight as they could but tears still leaking out. Marceline pulled Bonnibel into her, both falling to the floor. Bonnibel pressed her head into Marceline's chest, sobbing.

"Shh… it's okay. Let it all out, I'm right here." Marceline said, holding on to Bonnibel as she cried out all her worry, all her sadness, all her love. "I'm right here."


	36. I bet you didn't see this coming

Fionna woke up on the cold hard ground. She tried to sit up but her head swam. It hurt so badly but she did anyway. She regained her vision and as she looked around she was horrified. She looked up to the main tower of the Candy Kingdom above her, her breath caught in her chest. Half of the tower was gone. It was smoking, billowing out of the massive whole in its side. Pieces were crumbling and falling off, there wasn't a candy person in sight.

Fionna tried to stand, pushing up with her arms. An incredible pain shot through her arm, she screamed. Looking down at her left arm she couldn't breathe. The bone was sticking out of her fore arm, bleeding heavily. Fionna had to look away, she felt numb. Her head swam again and she passed out.

Marceline and Bonnibel floated high above the burning tower. Bonnibel clung to Marceline tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. Marceline was concentrating on floating, she had not in such a long time. There were no sounds, nobody was screaming. There was nothing, because along with the burning tower the entire candy kingdom was on fire. All of the citizens were gone, dead. Bonnibel continued to sob, she knew her citizens were gone. Smoke began to billow all around and Marceline felt Bonnibel pull her head from her shoulder.

"We have to go down there." She said with a shaky voice. Bonnibel never imagined that this would be how she handled an emergency. Then again she had never experienced an emergency this large.

"Where?" Marceline asked, keeping it short so that she could focus on her main task.

"My citizens are gone, I know it. But Finn, and Fionna they could still be alive." Bonnibel said scanning the ground below them. Marceline began their decent without a word.

Finn was screaming for Fionna. He was pinned underneath rubble, still inside the tower. Fionna had fallen out of the tower when it all started. Their room collapsed and she went out the side, he tried to reach her but the part underneath him fell straight down and he was trapped under piles of wall and other things he couldn't lift. He was faced with the very real possibility that Fionna was dead. He pushed as much as he could but he could not free himself, the candy walls were made with such high density material it was ridiculous. He coughed, smoke was filling his little bubble under the rubble. Then he felt something soft brush his face, turning in the direction he saw part of a tree. The tree that was on top of the kingdom had fallen down. Fin crawled towards the leaves, pushing them away he found a broken branch that was hollow on the inside. He crawled into the branch, the opening getting bigger as he went. It was dark, so dark he couldn't see what was in front of him. After a few more minutes he was about to walk standing crouched. Then he saw a light, an amber light. He sprinted as fast as he could with the room he had. Eventually he popped out of the branch and into a giant room. It wasn't tall but long, and soon Finn recognized where he was. He was in the secret room of the tree. The one that was massively tall but very narrow. The tree was tipped on its side, and the broken pieces of seemingly glass that was giving off the glow he followed, was the amber that encased the lich. After the lich had escaped it took Finn a year to get him back into the amber. Almost costing him his life more than a dozen times. But now Finn stared at the broken, smashed amber. The lich was gone.


	37. It's all part of the plan

Earlier

Marceline was hugging Bonnibel, who had stopped crying and started stroking Marceline's hair. They were in a comfortable little position on the closet floor, sitting in silence. Bonnibel looked at Marceline, smiling then kissing her gently. Marceline stood, pulling Bonnibel up with her, they walked to the balcony. Standing in the gentle breeze they faced each other. Marceline pushed a strand of hair behind Bonnibel's ear, her hair was in a messy pony tail with bangs going diagonally across her fore head. Despite her tired look she smiled at Marceline. Things seemed back to normal, the way they used to be. No fighting, no running out, just the two of them together.

They were looking into each other's eyes when Marceline noticed a red glow on the side of Bonnibel's face. Then she notices the heat and the noise. Both of the girls look to their right to see a giant red ball of fire coming right at the candy kingdom. Marceline had just enough time to grab Bonnibel and jump before the fire ball hit the Balcony and exploded through the tower. She flew as fast as she could, looking behind her. She watched as the candy kingdom crumbled in on itself. The fire ball hit Bonnibel's room and ripped right through it. The tree started to collapse and light on fire, some of the tower still stood but most was falling to the ground. Marceline felt Bonnibel yank her head back into a forward position. When she did she was staring right into another fire ball. Marceline stopped dead in the air and fell straight down. Hearing a sizzle as her hair was burnt, she tightened her grip on Bonnibel and tried to stop their decent. It had been so long since she had floated let alone tried to carry some one through the air. It took all her concentration but she stopped and flew back up, she flew high and when she stopped they both stared down in horror.

The entire candy kingdom was on fire, the smoke was billowing out everywhere. There was not a single space that was not on fire. The palace had not been hit but in the tower, the court yard and gardens were the only thing not on fire. The tree on top of the palace was ablaze, the leaves making a crackling noise when they burned. Marceline looked down the tower, her gaze stopping at a window in the room above Bonnibel's. She thought through the flames she could see a figure. Standing about Finn's height and thin. Her attention was pulled away when Bonnibel began to sob into her shoulder. She floated there, holding on to her lover, watching at the kingdom burned.

Again Earlier

Finn was across the room putting his pack and sword into the wardrobe that was in the room. He turned to Fionna, who was standing at the window. She looked out it to the kingdom below, bent over leaning on the sill. Finn couldn't help but to let his eyes wander, she was a beautiful girl. He walked over to her and turned her around. She looked at him and beat him to the punch by kissing him hard. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist. They moved to the bed and laid down Finn on top of Fionna. They kissed hard and fast, the days events taking a toll. Finn pulled back startling Fionna.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She ignored his question, pulling him back in for a kiss. Finn pulled back out, not letting it go. "Fionna." He said looking seriously at her.

She looked back, looking like an innocent child. She still had the large bruise on her chest, it was starting to turn a green yellow and fade. The bump on her head was almost gone, and the cut on her arm wasn't so red anymore.

"I… I want to try more." She said, burying her face into Finn's chest. Finn chuckled slightly, putting a hand under her chin pulling her face back up. He kissed her gently, he whispered into her lips "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

She pushed herself back up into his mouth and he grabbed her around the waist and rolled them over to lay on their sides. He put his hand on her hip, feeling the fabric of the shirt turn into that of her skirt. Fionna pushed herself closer to him and deepened their kiss. He moved his hand lower and slowly moved back until he had his hand over her butt. He squeezed it sending hot pleasure through him, Fionna had a fine posterior. She seemed equally pleased by the act and moved her hands to do the same to him. Finn felt the heat rising a certain part of his body, his desire building up quickly. They continued the little groping make out session until something crashed across the room. It startled the both of them. The entire room was dark save for the light that the moon let in through the window.

Fionna's blood ran cold, in the darkness across the room a pair of red eyes shone through the shadows. Before she could even react Finn Pushed her off the bed, she hit the ground and rolled. Finn had pushed her because the figure had jumped at them. He landed on top of Finn, pinning him by both feet on his chest. The figure stood crouched on Finn, his hand raised above his head with five long claws instead of fingers. His entire body cloaked in shadow, he was poised to strike.

A streak of blackness shot through the air hitting the shadow figure in the back and pulling it through the air, disappearing into the shadows.

Finn breathed a sigh of relief, he looked over to Fionna. She was on the other side of the room near the window. She stared at Finn, she was breathless and shocked.

He reached a hand out towards her saying "Hey, it's okay. Come he-" But he was cut off by the floor erupting beneath them. Something red blasted out of the tower, Finn saw it through the window behind Fionna. Time went in slow motion, the floor broke apart between them. They held eye contact as Finn watched the floor beneath her break away and she was left falling out of the tower. Straight towards the ground. Finn heard the screaming, then silence.

Somewhere else

In a dark dingy room a man sit upon a throne of cold dirty stone. One fist to his jaw her tapped the arm of the throne with the other. His broken teeth gritted and he felt his age in the throbbing of his head. Anger rising to the top he smashed the hand that was under his jaw on the arm of the throne, shattering it a bit.

"It disobeyed orders!" He bellowed at the shorter man who was kneeling in front of him. The shorter one shook. "It was a fluke! His brain must have still reacted to something visual. It won't happen again, sire, I promise. I have been with this one for quite some time, I know how he ticks." Said the shorter one.

"Good." Said the man upon the throne. "I have plans for it."


	38. What now?

Fionna was on the cold ground, she recognized Finn sitting above her. She saw his mouth moving, she couldn't hear him. He was stroking her head and tears fell down his face, she couldn't imagine what would make him cry. She tried to say something to him but there was something in her mouth, a cloth of some sort. Finn bent down and kissed Fionna's forehead, I'm not dying am I? She thought, she couldn't move her arms or legs. Fionna focused on Finn, her senses were becoming less groggy. Just when she was about to move something in her arm cracked. Shocked she looked towards it, and realized why the cloth was in her mouth.

Bonnibel was sitting on the ground near Fionna's waist, she had her surgical tools in hand and the old medical book Marceline gave her. The plan was that they would hold Fionna down and set the bone. Bonnibel had to open up Fionna's arm to be able to see where the bone needed to go. So she armed herself with the power of knowledge and set to work. She got some blood on the book but it didn't look like that was the first time that had happened. Bonnibel finished opening her arm and looked to Marceline who was holding down Fionna's arm and legs somehow. Marceline nodded, she was prepared. Bonnibel turned to Finn who was looking down and Fionna. Bonnibel looked down too and her and Marceline realized that Fionna was now semi-conscious. They would have to be quick now.

Fionna screamed as hard as she could, the pain was quick and intense. She's never felt anything worse and for her that's saying something. She passed out fifteen seconds later. Finn was shaking, he had never been more horrified. He bent his head down and pressed his forehead to Fionna's, praying she would be okay.

Bonnibel started on the repair work, closing up Fionna's arm, she was losing a lot of blood. It took fifteen minutes and Bonnibel was covered in Fionna's blood. Fionna was white as a ghost and still out of it. They bandaged her arm and all looked at each other. Marceline was the first to speak.

"So… What now?"

**Author's Note**

**Hello everybody. I am back and I feel like a new person. The shingles are finally gone! I didn't get the painful shingles like I've heard they are supposed to be. I got the kind that freakin itches. And when I say itches I mean like, the pain of 1000 itches. Seriously, It got so bad that my soul itched. But now its gone! So I can go back to writing more often. Yesterday the story hit 9000 views! I'm so excited and I'm doing a special chapter for when it hits 10,000. So be prepared, it's what you guys have been waiting for. **


	39. Author's Note, The end of Abuse

Author's note

Wow it has been quite some time since I've updated. And I have a reason for that. The characters Fionna and Finn in my story were based off of myself and at the time my boyfriend. We had dated for three years and I was in love with him. But he ended it about two months ago, and since I haven't been able to look at the story without feeling heart broken. Cause that's exactly what I have been. I apologize to all my readers. I really liked where the story was going. But it has been too difficult. Even now its been two months since it ended and all I can bring myself to do is an author's note. Just looking through the chapters hurts my heart.

But I've found someone new, someone who is helping me heal. Slowly I'm starting to realize things about my past relationship that were wrong and that all though I didn't know it at the time, were making me unhappy. It's thanks to him that I am able to start writing again. So I want to announce that I will be rewriting Abuse. It hurts too much too look at the old story let alone continue writing Finn and Fionna with the idea that they represented me and my ex, and that that's how I thought he loved me. It won't change much, the Bubbline will pretty much stay the same. But this is the only way I can continue. Thank you all for your patience. When the first chapter is released I'll put another author's note onto Abuse so that the followers will know it is out and can be found under my profile. The new title will describe what my past two months have been. The new story will have all my emotions poured into it, after all isn't that how a great story is written. The new tittle is "Heartsick".

Stay tuned, and once again sincerely, Thank you.


	40. Twitter!

Author's Note

Yo! So this is just a little update one the story. I have been editing and editing but I haven't gotten enough to actually post it yet. I felt like that was unfair for you guys to be waiting without hope. So! I made a twitter page for the story. That way you guys can be in the know of how soon it'll update and other things. Follow it Heartsick5. The profile picture is one I drew on paint of Marceline (just so you know). There may be other pictures and stuff, you guys can post fan art. I know this story isn't popular enough to think that this page will blow up. Just for the possibility of some of you wanting to know how it's going, I made it. Hope it helps.


	41. THE END FO REAL!

Hey guys. Heartsick is up. All the chapters have been edited and a new one is at the end. The story continues! Here's the link. And if you havn't yet check out the twitter page. It'd be way easier to let you guys know whats happening through twitter rather than posting an author's note every time.

Heartsick5

Link: s/9600606/1/Heartsick


End file.
